


Toxic

by Cuckoo (Cuckoolicious)



Series: Toxic [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Breeding Kink, But not between main characters, Dirty Talk, M/M, Made For Each Other, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Punishment, Rimming, Teasing, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, non-consensual biting, omega pheromones, they probably need help, toxic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuckoolicious/pseuds/Cuckoo
Summary: It's wrong, what they're doing. It's not healthy and he knows it. But damn does it feel good.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story features an unhealthy relationship that in reality I don't recommend.
> 
> I'll probably have to go back to add more tags but I think I got the most important ones.
> 
> I've got a few chapters written out, the next one I'll update in a couple days, I just want to see if this is worth continuing so it's a bit out of the norm, I think.

The dark bags underneath Riley's eyes are not from the long works hours. They're not from the stress from walking home, alone late at night, with nothing but a can of mace and a set of keys to protect him from any malicious Alphas (or the occasional Beta). They're not from keeping his dumpster fire of a family out of his life.

No. It's from his brand new neighbor downstairs who will not. turn. down. his. _fucking. music._

The first night was fine. It was the weekend, and he didn't have to get up early. Let them have their fun. Sure, whatever.

But every night, until four in the god-damned morning, the music is blaring, vibrating through the floor of his bedroom. Of his living room. Hell, through his fucking bathroom, he can't get away from it. And considering he has to be up at _five_ to get ready for his other job? No.

Just no.

But, as much as Riley bitches, there's little he can do. He's seen the Alpha, once, in passing, and he looks like a mean son of a bitch. With a good foot on him, wide set shoulders, and arms like tree trunks, he is not someone Riley wants to get involved with.

After a week though, of running on maybe an hour of sleep a night, Riley is starting to get a bit... suicidal, would be the best word for it, if the fact that he is standing in front of the Alpha's door is any indication of his mental state right now. He doesn't know the man's name aside from the tiny strip of paper above the mailbox for apartment 103- Fields.

Fields, Fields, Mr. Fields.

Ugh, his head is _pounding_. The door is pounding. The walls.

He steels himself and knocks.

The music doesn't turn down but he knows when the man is on the other side, peeking through the peephole.

Riley is thin. Gaunt, now, from the lack of sleep. He probably looks like a junkie, and wonders if the man will open the door. There must be some deliberation, at least, because it takes a good minute before he does.

The Alpha is handsome, at least, though he might be more so if he stops glaring. It sends conflicting shivers down his spine.

“What.”

It's funny, Riley thinks, how it's both a question and not at the same time. They both know he shouldn't be here. It's unbecoming, for an Omega to show up at an Alpha's door.

 _Scandalous_.

Or so his mother would say. But she's not here right now, and Riley isn't thinking straight. And even if she was and he was, he wouldn't care. In fact, if that were the case...

But no. Focus. Stop staring at the shirt, stretched so nicely across the man's chest.

Would it rip, if Riley grabbed him?

“The music,” Riley says. He has to fight a yawn. “I can't sleep.”

“The fuck is that my problem?”

Riley's face tightens, sees the twitch in the Alpha's, but then the larger man scoffs like he's some little fucking _child_ , and shuts the door.

The music blasts until five in the morning again.

This time, Riley doesn't get any sleep. He's too busy planning.

***

Riley starts seeing the Alpha a lot more after that. Always in passing, with one leaving and the other entering. Sometimes he sees the Alpha sitting out on his patio as he walks by. Each time, the man gives him a smug look.

Riley learns his name is Donovan, from the landlord. He doesn't like being a tattletale, or making others deal with his problems, but the little coward just tells him that the man is an Alpha. Riley can call the police if he wants but nothing will come of it. It'll just make the Alpha mad and make things worse for him.

And Riley gets it, he does. It's not just a stereotype- Alphas are unnaturally strong. And, Omegas are characteristically weak. It's not that they can't protect themselves, but trying to do so physically usually doesn't turn out well. They might be faster, harder to grab, but, well, Riley isn't about to win in a case of arm wrestling, that's for damn sure.

He hates it though. And he thinks, there must be _something_ he can do. He just hasn't thought of it yet.

He mulls it over a bit. A bit is an understatement- it's all he thinks about. He doesn't want to give in, to break his lease and move. That means the Alpha wins. And boy does that boil his blood to think about. Why should he get to get away with it?

There are hundreds of things that float through his head. But what it all comes down to is, how far can he push the man, before Riley gets hurt in the process?

Omegas have made great strides in the last few decades when it comes to equality, but there are still a large portion of the population that think of them as nothing more than property. Something to put their dick in and knot. Lord knows his parents think very little otherwise- not the put a dick in part, but it was a miracle they 'let' him get a place of his own.

And laws are supposedly pretty strict about harm coming to an Omega. Though, in reality it really depended on the cop that came to the scene.

It happens, a week after the 'incident' that burns in Riley's brain with shame, a glimpse into the Alpha's personality. It's an accident, too, but it's enough.

He doesn't see the Alpha coming toward him, he's got his phone out in front of his face, though he senses something rushing at him. What he doesn't know, though, is that the Alpha isn't paying attention, either.

They slam into each other, Riley bouncing off after hitting what feels like a brick wall. He manages to catch himself before falling, but he's still met with a loud “ _Fuck!_ ”

The Alpha's coffee stains a dark brown on the sleeve of his white pressed shirt. He shakes a hand, flinging drops every which way. Riley flinches because it's not going to save the shirt, of course.

The Alpha exhales sharply, leveling a dark glare at the Omega, saying “I have a fucking _meeting_ in thirty minutes.”

It's the sleep deprivation, Riley thinks later, that has him saying, “then I guess you better get going.” Before walking away.

His back is ramrod straight, waiting for the inevitable jerk of his shirt, the snarling in his face and demands for compensation- either with money or his body, but it never comes. He wonders what the man's face looks like, but Riley won't give him the satisfaction of looking back.

He won't admit that it's because he's really just too scared.

When the door is shut and locked behind him, only then does he relax and slide to the floor.

And then he plans.

***

It's going on to week three. Riley is in danger of losing not one but _both_ of his jobs- his mood is sketchy at best, and he's already been reprimanded multiple times for going off on _stupid fucking shitty_ customers.

Tonight, it ends.

He knocks on the door, breaths out deeply and calms himself.

Donovan, Don, Donnie, he opens the door much quicker than before. His brow is already raised, and his arms cross over his chest and he leans on the door frame. Like, _what the fuck are you gonna do_?

Riley is going to show him exactly what.

He grabs the shirt, pulls the Alpha in, who only moves in surprise, and Riley banks on that. He smashes their mouths together, biting down on the man's lip and pushes him into the apartment.

The kiss is hot, burning, but not as much as the brands around his waist. The tongue in his mouth.

He teases, chases it. Presses his body against the Alpha's and groans, fists tight in his shirt. He pushes and pushes until the man thumps back onto the couch. There's a split second where they separate, but Donnie is already grabbing for him, pulling him into his lap. His pupils are blown wide, high on Omega pheromones. They don't speak- the music is too loud for that anyway.

Riley rocks into him, once, twice, feels the man groan into his mouth, and then he _lets go_.

Omegas are weak compared to Alphas, but they have one thing that only they can do. Only to Alphas. It's a shitty thing to do, and illegal now in a lot of places, but at this point he doesn't care.

He presses his face into the Alpha's neck, nipping, licking, tasting the salt on his skin.

His teeth sink in, copper filling his mouth. It's not deep, just enough to break the skin, but the Alpha's body goes limp below him almost immediately.

When he's sure, and only then, does he back away. The Alpha's eyes are glazed over, his chest heaving. When Donnie makes no move to get up, to stop him, Riley moves away, the Alpha's eyes following him but far too weak. Far too gone. He'll be out for a half hour, at least.

There's a dark, wet patch on his sweatpants, right where his cock is still pushing up, and the smell of semen hangs heavy in the air. There's the barest hint of an outline of his knot against the pants.

Riley _wants_ , but he's got a plan to carry out.

He goes back to the front door, and grabs the sledge hammer he's placed next to the door. It's not particularly big but still heavy in his hands.

There's a hint more alertness in the Alpha's eyes, but Donnie isn't his victim any more than he already is.

No. Riley turns to the speakers, thumping, agonizingly loud. There are two them, big and black and expensive looking. He lifts the hammer and swings it down with as much might as he can. The lights flicker as it caves in, but the music continues. He goes to the next one. This one takes him two swings, but the music abruptly cuts out, and finally, he has silence.

He wonders about smashing up the TV, too, but he thinks he might be taking things a bit further than he should now, and he hopes the Alpha realizes he's being _nice_.

Riley turns to the Alpha, leans over into his face and sees a spark in the man's eyes. The Alpha moans as a shiver runs through his body but Riley knows it's not fear, he's still feeling the effects of the Omega's bite.

He ignores the smell of the cum heavy air, and says, “now, I get to sleep.”

When he gets to his apartment, the sledge hammer lost somewhere in the hallway between the living room and his bedroom, he collapses into his bed. He wants to sleep but his body is too wired. All he can smell is the Alpha on his clothes, seeping into his skin. He takes his shirt off, holds it up to his nose and jams his hand into his underwear. He doesn't bother with his cock, he knows what he needs, and it's to do with the slick between his thighs.

He shoves his fingers inside, searching, finding, and finally crying out as his release shocks him.

That night, he dreams of an Alpha.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Riley doesn't think the Alpha will try to get revenge. And he's not wrong. For a day or two he wondered when the cops would show up at his door. They'd find the sledgehammer he'd 'borrowed' and had yet to return to the landlord's shed. They'd cuff him and question him for his assault on an Alpha- would he make the news? Would he start a revolution in Omegas fighting back?

But it never happens, and at the end of the day he's grateful.

The music has stopped. Donnie has learned his lesson, Riley thinks. He could have replaced the stereos, start it up again, but Riley's nights have been amazingly peaceful. Quiet. Just the way he likes.

He sees Donnie once, leaving the building. He wears a high necked shirt despite the heat, and avoids looking Riley in the eye as he barrels by. No words exchanged, no threats or demands.

It's a week, until Donnie is at his door. The knock is quiet, almost shy. Riley considers ignoring it but he's curious. He still keeps the mace on hand, just in case the Alpha has changed his mind about revenge.

“What.” Riley says when he opens the door, reminiscent of the first time they spoke. Donnie flinches. His jaw is set, but he still won't look Riley in the eye.

The Alpha straightens his shoulders, looks at a spot right above Riley's brows and says, “that was a shitty thing to do.”

“And the _fuck_ is that my problem?” It's almost verbatim and that's not lost on the Alpha.

He puffs up his chest, and says, “you-”

“Well, Alpha?” The words are honey sweet from his mouth, but the venom in his eyes stop the Alpha. “Are you here to teach me a lesson, then?”

The Alpha takes a half step back, swallowing hard. His eyes are wide, and it's not right, and Riley knows that. There's something tugging at his brain, a little, spidery thought that catches hold, and he smiles.

“You don't want that, do you?” He takes a step forward, and the Alpha takes another step back. He doesn't think the man even realizes it. The Alpha's chest is solid and warm under his hand, his shirt soft and smooth. “I think, you're here for more, aren't you?”

Another step back, and the Alpha is against the opposite door. He's not looking away now. His heart thumps heavy against Riley's hand.

He touches the bite through the shirt, feather light, and Donnie lifts his chin. “Do you want me to give you more?”

The Alpha's eyes are almost black. He inhales sharply, and the stink of arousal fills the air.

Riley presses his nose to the base of Donnie's neck, not on the bite, and takes a deep breath. He nips at the fabric. He looks up, his smirk hidden in the Alpha's shirt. He says, “do you want to be my Alpha?”

The Alpha shudders, says, “please.”

Riley chuckles, and backs away, patting the Alpha.

“I'll see you around, Donnie.”

The last thing he sees before he closes the door is the Alpha's awestruck face.

***

Riley avoids him after that. He knows what happened was wrong, that he's in over his head, that he's fucked up, but he _liked_ it. Liked the way the Alpha responded to him. He tries not to dwell on it but, at night, when he's desperately trying to fall asleep now that there's peace and quiet, he wonders if it's an _Alpha_ thing or if it's a _Donnie_ thing. The Alpha really is a handsome man. A dick of epic proportions, and Riley hasn't forgotten. But there's a spark there. One he wants to deny but also doesn't.

Sometimes, when he has trouble falling asleep, and he's aching to be filled up by something other than his fingers or his toys, he wonders what would happen if he showed up at Donnie's door again.

He's stopped minding _this_ train of thought. It gets him going again. Gets him on his knees, biting down on his pillow, and his favorite toy hammering into him as hard as he can make it go. Sometimes, he thinks of Donnie showing up at _his_ door. Pushing his way in, tearing his clothes off and pushing him face down. Maybe he wouldn't even get his clothes all the way off. Maybe, he would just push Riley's pants down to his ankles, and press him up against the wall, or over the couch. Knot him like that.

He wants to. He wants to go, but he won't.

***

One late evening shift has him rushing home quicker than usual, a hand tight around his mace. His skin is covered in goosebumps, and there's a sour taste in his mouth. He's a block away from his apartment complex when he looks back and sees the Alpha. An older man, with his hands in his pocket as he slowly saunters after the Omega. When he sees Riley looking, he grins, wide and toothy.

Riley hurries, his knuckles turning white, his hand aching from the grip on the small tube, but he doesn't take it out yet. He hates the thought of having to use it.

He's so focused on what's behind him that when he gets to the entrance of the apartment parking lot, he doesn't notice what's in front of him, until it's already passed him.

He gets a whiff of Donnie, of anger and hate and violence but keeps his head down when he hears the stranger shout. But, by then he's already closing the door of the apartment building behind him, and he pretends not to hear what's happening just down the street. It stops when he's finally locked safe in his apartment.

***

Riley sees Donnie a couple times during the week after that. They don't speak about it.

***

“Let me see your phone.”

Donnie is sitting out on his patio, enjoying the fresh air as he works on whatever it is that he does. Riley leans over the railing that separates them, holding out his hand. Donnie stares at it like it might bite him, but hands the phone over after unlocking it.

It's a newer model but what Riley wants is simple enough. He taps his way into the contacts and puts his number in, sending himself a quick message, before handing the phone back. Riley can feel the Alpha's eyes on him as he walks away.

***

The first time Riley contacts him, it's thirty minutes before his shift is scheduled to end. There's a man at the bar that's been eyeing him wrong all night and he doesn't want a repeat of the previous week.

He doesn't think Donnie will reply, or even come, so it's a nice surprise when Riley's message of _come pick me up_ is met with a short and sweet, _okay_.

He sends him the address, and passes the rest of his shift cleaning in the back.

He's dirty and disgusting when he goes out the back door, tearing his apron off from around his waist. Donnie is there in the employee parking lot behind the building, waiting, leaning against a car Riley has seen on occasion in the parking lot. It looks nice but he doesn't know cars and doesn't care for much more than that.

Before he can reach Donnie, Donnie straightens, his eyes on something over Riley's shoulder. When he turns he notices the man from the bar, frozen, mouth open to speak, but instead he turns on his heel and walks away. Riley snorts, then hands are on his waist, pulling him in.

Donnie backs himself up against his car, leaning against it, head tilted as he surveys Riley. The grip on his waist is tight, but not painful, and Riley can feel the other man stirring in his pants.

“Do you think you're any safer with me than with that Alpha?” Donnie says, low, in his ear. Riley's hair tickles as it move with the Alpha's breath.

The Omega answers with his body, grinding his hips against the Alpha's, ghosting over the man's mouth with a soft puff of air.

It wouldn't be hard, to push him further, to rile him up. Riley is already getting there himself, but it's not time yet. Instead, he pecks the Alpha on the chin, and pulls away. Donnie lets him go easily.

The ride is quiet, the Alpha's hand hot on his thigh the entire drive. Riley knows that if he moves away from him, the Alpha would stop, so he presses further into it, reveling in the squeeze the Alpha rewards him with.

***

The next night is different only in that there isn't any creepers waiting for Riley's shift to end. That doesn't stop him from texting Donnie for a ride again, and it doesn't stop Donnie from showing up.

Riley really doesn't know what he's doing. What _they're_ doing, and he's waiting for the Alpha to stop going with the flow, but then, Donnie is interested in whatever _this_ is too. He doesn't need words to know that. The way the man holds him close when he reaches the car, breathing deep against his neck. The way the Alpha touches his thigh on the ride home, and follows him inside like a silent bodyguard. He doesn't follow Riley to his apartment though, and for that the Omega is relieved. He wants to invite the man in so badly but he so badly doesn't want the man in his home. His _space_. Not yet. _That_ is something special.

So when he passes by Donnie's apartment, the Alpha stops and watches Riley go up the stairs, and only enters his own apartment when he hears the click of Riley's door.

***

This goes on for a few days, with Riley texting Donnie for rides, before something changes. There's something charged in the air, something wild in Donnie's eye while he waits for him in the parking lot. It's the full moon, Riley knows. He feels it too.

When the man holds him close, a taste of his skin follows, a quick dab of his tongue that Riley might not have noticed if he wasn't feeling so sensitive.

When they get settled in the car, and Donnie's hand takes it's place on his thigh, it's higher up than usual, almost right on top of Riley's cock. It's still for the first part of the drive. It starts with a squeeze, and on instinct, Riley opens his thighs, smells Donnie's arousal spike. He places his hand over Donnie's, moves it over his groin and thrusts up. It's not enough, not with the fabric separating them, but it's enough to shock a mewl out of him.

Riley loves the full moons, even more so now that the Alpha is near. It always feels as though he's going through heat, though no where near as desperate. Nor is he all that worried about getting pregnant, either.

He presses Donnie's palm harder against his cock, ignoring the jerk of the car. When the car begins to slow down in the middle of the street, he gives the Alpha a look and says, “keep going.”

Donnie whines, but obeys.

Riley presses back against the seat, grinds Donnie's hand against himself, and denies himself the relief that would come from taking himself out. He's leaking slick, and it's not hard to miss the sweet smell, lacing together with the heavy scent of lust.

The car all but jerks to a stop, and when Riley finally opens his eyes he sees they're haphazardly parked in the apartment parking lot. Donnie's eyes are dark, watching. The Alpha swallows thickly.

The kiss is messy, they're both more focused on touching than the kiss itself, and Donnie finally _finally_ descends, pushing Riley's seat back while the Omega is focused on working a mark onto Donnie's skin. It won't last, so he'll just have to do it over and over again. When the back of the seat is laid back, almost flat, Donnie crawls over. There's not enough room, and knees end up in places they shouldn't be and curses are said but Riley loves it. Loves the feeling of the Alpha pressed against him, between his legs, his cock hard against Riley's ass.

Riley's hands dip underneath the man's shirt, feeling the muscles the bunch under his palms. He digs his nails in, from the Alpha's shoulder blades down to the small of his back, loving the groan in his ear, the way Donnie's hips falter against his for one long second. Riley might not be able to suck a claim onto his skin, but these will last long enough for him to make them again next time.

The Alpha's mouth is against his again, fingers digging into his hips as he thrusts and grinds their cocks together through their pants.

Riley feels so empty, wants to make this more, wants to be filled but tonight isn't the night. So he says it, instead. “Want to fill me?” He's breathless. “Want to knot me? Make me your Omega?”

Donnie groans, long and deep, thrusts stuttering. The smell of his cum sends Riley over the edge too, his eyes rolling back as his back arches.

It's not the same as his toys filling him, but it's better, in a different way.

They catch their breath, and Donnie stumbles out the car, catching Riley before his legs give out. By the time they reach the building, Riley is mostly fine, and pushes Donnie off to walk on his own.

When Donnie stops at his door, he turns back, kissing him soft on the mouth, before heading up the stairs.

 


	3. Chapter 3

They don't repeat what happened that night, as much as Riley _aches_ to. He can see it in Donnie's eyes, too. It lurks there, just under the surface, every time he catches the Alpha looking at him.

***

The first time they have a legitimate conversation is almost a full two months after the night Riley first showed up on Donnie's doorstep. It's unexpected. Riley is sitting at a cafe table outside, during the hour between his two jobs. He's snagged a quick lunch, something cheap and not particularly healthy, when he looks up and catches eyes with the Alpha who's demanded every bit of his thoughts over the last few weeks.

Donnie seems surprised too, and when Riley doesn't run away when the Alpha sits at the table across from him, he looks oddly... pleased.

It's awkward, plain and simple, and they sit in silence for a good ten minutes. Riley has long since finished his food, and he's going to be late but can't bring himself to leave.

“You like... cinnamon bagels?”

Riley half shrugs and says, “well, yeah.”

“Right.”

Riley is out of time, and gets up to leave, scratching the back of his neck as he tosses the napkins and cup in the trash.

It's not much, but it's a start.

***

It turns out that that's Donnie's usual lunch time. Why, Riley hasn't seen him before then, he doesn't know, and frankly it doesn't matter. But from then on the Alpha joins him at the cafe, and asks simple questions that Riley doesn't see the harm in answering. He asks a few himself, and learns that the Alpha works at his family's business. That he has a younger sister, and that his parents are in a sham of a marriage. That his father is pushing him to take over the business to keep it running, while his mother is pushing him to take over the business to sell it and get the money. Or, at least, that's what Riley thinks about the situation, even if Donnie hasn't said as much in so many words.

But, it's a long ways off, as the Alpha won't even be thirty for a few more years.

Riley stays away from home life. But, he tells him about his job. About the customers and that his boss at the bar is a piece of shit, but that the boss at the restaurant he works at in the mornings runs a nice little homey place and has been like a second father.

They don't talk about what they've done or will do. They strictly stay away from all things relationship or romance or sex. Riley doesn't admit that he's never been with another, has never _wanted_ another like he has Donnie, and Donnie doesn't ask.

***

It's weird.

He doesn't know why Donnie doesn't fight him on what he does. Part of him likes it, likes having the Alpha do everything he asks, but he wants to make the Alpha snap sometimes, too.

The second time they hook up, Riley tries. It's late, right after work and Riley knows he smells. He presses the Alpha up against his door, the keys jingling as Donnie fumbles and drops them. The Alpha tastes like coffee. When the Alpha gets the door open and they stumble in, Riley pushes him back to the couch, climbing onto his lap much like that first time.

This time, though, he wants to destroy something else.

He wastes no time unbuttoning his pants, pushing them down just enough to settle under his ass. He tugs on the Alpha's hand, leading it underneath him and Donnie gets the idea. He bites at the Alpha's lips, nipping at his jaw as fingers circle his opening. One slides in, eased with slick, and he moans as the Alpha searches.

When he finds it, he adds another finger, rubbing against the sweet little nub inside.

Riley wants to end this game. He wants to pull the Alpha's cock out, to sink down on it without warning. He's tempted, but knows it'll be worth it to wait. Instead, he mouths at the Alpha's neck, right where the bite has healed, his hips shaking with the digits thrusting into him.

It's different to have someone else inside him. The angle is nicer, better, and it doesn't take long before Riley is grabbing his cock, striping it and painting the Alpha's shirt with his release, his face pressed against the man's neck.

Donnie waits.

Riley feels a little bad when he lifts away, patting the Alpha's chest with smirk as he stands, righting his pants. Donnie's eyes are dark, calculating as Riley walks to the front door. He stops to say something, maybe like ' _see you tomorrow night'_ but a glint catches his eye, a key on a hook next to the door.

“House key?” He asks, and when the Alpha nods, he winks and pockets it, then goes home.

The sight of the Alpha sitting on the couch, shirt stained with his cum, and pupils blown, is one he'll never forget.

***

It's sooner than Riley expects before he's using the key. It's a rare day off from both jobs and he's still shaking from the lunch he had earlier with his parents. He can't stop thinking about it and wants to forget.

He doesn't bother knocking- Donnie is at work, though if Riley remembers right he shouldn't be much longer.

There's no real plan this time. He's tired, and he wants his Alpha. But he's not so needy to bother him at work, so he takes the next best thing.

He stops in the living room for a quick moment- Donnie hasn't replaced the stereos. The apartment isn't the same as Riley's, a bit larger, probably one with a second bedroom but it's not hard to navigate. The Alpha's bedroom is obvious, the smell alone, heavy with the Alpha's scent lingering in it's very walls.

He strips to his underwear and curls up underneath the blankets, his face planted in his Alpha's pillow. A spike of arousal shoots through him, but he ignores it. It's barely a minute before he's asleep.

***

Riley only wakes when he feels the bed moving, the blankets lifting off of him as a bulky body settles behind him. He lets his Alpha wrap him in his arms, pulling him close, fitting neatly together. His Alpha inhales against the back of his neck deeply, his burgeoning cock nestled against his Omega's ass.

But he doesn't take. Riley almost wishes he does, but he's afraid if that happens there's no way to save him. As a reward, he says, his voice little more than a whisper, “I hate being an Omega.”

The arms tighten around him, but his Alpha doesn't offer kind, meaningless words. He doesn't say why it's good that he is, like every one does, even though they don't _know_ , but he also doesn't tell him to suck it up and that means so much more.

He turns in his Alpha's arms and buries his face against the man's chest.

The room is dark, and the red light of the alarm clock says it's late. His Alpha's breathing begins to even out but Riley wants _something_.

His Alpha's cock is still hard, thick against the confines of his briefs. He waits for a reprimand, to be shoved away as he palms it, but it never comes. He pulls it out, feeling as it continues to thicken, the tip sticky wet. He belatedly realizes this is the first time he's actually ever touched another man's length. It's almost alien in his hand, despite the familiarity of it.

He rubs the tip with the pad of his thumb, then trails down with light finger tips. His Alpha shivers, twisting his hips toward him.

Riley grabs the base, barely able to close his fingers around it. What would it taste like, he wonders? How much could he fit in his mouth?

How much could he fit in his Alpha's mouth?

Another day, he decides, as he begins to stroke.

Then, he begins to speak.

“Have you ever fucked an Omega before?” It's not the question he wants to ask, because he doesn't really want to know the answer. He won't admit the amount of relief he feels when his Alpha shakes his head against him. “You want to? You want to fuck your Omega?”

A nod.

“Want to knot your Omega?” Riley barely waits for the barely there nod before continuing. “Would you do that for me? Would you knot me? Push me down and hold me and make me yours?”

“Fuck, yes.” His Alpha's cock is wet, spilling precum into Riley's hand.

“How will you make sure every one knows? Bites aren't enough anymore. How would you show all the other Alpha's who I belong to?”

“I'd fill you.” His Alpha growls. “Every morning, til your dripping.”

“Would you let me clean up after?”

“No.” His Alpha's voice is rough, harsh. “Not until you come home. Then I'd do it again.”

The knot begins to swell at the base of his Alpha's cock. He's close, but not quite yet.

“That's not enough, Alpha. How will you _prove_ it?”

“Breed you,” his Alpha gasps, his thrusting wild in Riley's hand. “I'd breed you, knot you every night.”

“You'd like that, wouldn't you? To see me full and fat with your cubs? Would you keep me like that? Keep breeding me over and over again?” It's little more than a whisper but it's enough, and warmth spreads over his stomach. He squeezes down on the knot and his Alpha snarls, pushing the Omega back against the bed as he continues to spill, marking Riley's skin white.

Riley holds on, letting his Alpha get it out, and when he's finally done his Alpha collapses on top of him. He's heavy, almost enough to crush him, but it feels good. His Alpha's knee is in just the right place that Riley pushes up against it, humps against his thigh like a dog until he finishes with a sharp gasp. It's quick- he's gotten caught up in the fantasy too and he's too far gone on what it would be like to be stuck on that knot.

His underwear is sticky now, and he doesn't care. He's falling asleep and his Alpha is too knot drunk to move, so he falls asleep, his mind much clearer than it was before he came to his Alpha for comfort.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to reiterate, this isn't a healthy relationship, not as bad as it could be, sure, but definitely has a good amount of toxicity, that in no way am I trying to romanticize. If you have any concerns please let me know so I can try to address them.
> 
> Also, there's no set schedule for chapter releases, so it's been a bit haphazard, but I'm going to try to shoot for a chapter every 2-3 days from here on.

Morning comes in a flash, and Riley groans at the ache in his back. He's naked, his soft cock cleaned up, but his stomach is crusty from last night. He stifles a laugh at the obviousness of it. He presses back against his Alpha behind him, equally naked, and the man groans as he wakes up in more than one way.

The kiss is soft, different than any they've had before, and Riley's breath stinks but when his Alpha tries to pull away he follows, climbing on top and straddling his hips. Donnie's tongue slips in, teasing, his hands trailing along Riley's thighs.

Riley can feel his Alpha's cock, hot against the inside of his thigh. There's something _changed_ with him and he's done with the game. His Alpha groans underneath him as grinds against it, catching the tip on the rim of his entrance. He's already slick, sometimes he feels like he always is but right now it's a blessing.

His Alpha's cock is big, larger than any of Riley's toys and the Omega needs it inside him.

His world spins, and he laughs when finds himself underneath his Alpha. His Alpha sits on his heels between Riley's open thighs, and lifts the Omega's ass into the air, pressing a kiss to the inside of his leg. He sucks and marks, leaving behind his searing brands as he moves closer to Riley's straining member.

He licks from root to tip, sucking at the head and downing him until Riley's arching and bottomed out into his mouth. He wonders if he's done this a lot before, but Riley is on the small side like any other Omega, so it's not much to take in.

Riley hands cover his face as Donnie's head bobs on his cock, his lips wrapped tight around him. It ends too quickly. Riley lifts up to beg him to continue, to demand, _anything_ to get that mouth back on him when he sees the curious look in Donnie's eye. Donnie smiles at him, then dives in, tasting the slick leading out of him, prodding his tongue against Riley's hole.

The noise Riley makes is close to a screech- Donnie doesn't stop and Riley don't want him to, but the angle is wrong. He shifts in Donnie's hands, twisting until his Alpha sets him down on the bed. He settles on his knees, his ass in the air, and he bunches Donnie's pillow underneath his head. Donnie doesn't hesitate to continue his meal.

He takes his time, licking up the shiny slick between Riley's thighs, mumbling things like _sweet_ and _delicious_ before testing his hole again. He tense and tight, and Riley forces himself to relax, lets the muscle enter him and explore. A finger enters with it and it's messy and dirty and feels so fucking good that Riley could do this for hours, but he want something more in him right now. Something thicker and longer and nicer.

“Alpha.” Riley gasps, “Donnie. Please.”

Donnie's free hand tightens in its place on his thigh. He lifts up, his voice husky as he asks, “what do you need, baby?”

“You. Your cock.”

Donnie groans behind him, says, “are you-”

“ _Please_.” Riley will not beg again, but he doesn't have to. Donnie rests his thick cock against his ass, pulling his cheeks apart as he grinds against him. He coats his length with Riley's slick, then nudges the head inside. Riley clamps down as he's breached, and forces himself to relax again.

This isn't what he planned. He'd dreamed of it being rougher. With Donnie holding him down and giving it to him fast and hard, and he wanted that.

But this, with Donnie being gentle and considerate and waiting for Riley to get used to him, it's okay, too.

It takes longer than he wants before his Alpha is fully seated inside, but he's not willing to ruin it. It's when his Alpha hesitates to continue, that Riley says, “ _move_.”

His Alpha chuckles above him, sliding out until only the tip is in and says, “so demanding.”

Riley slams himself back, and the Alpha lets out a noise that sounds a lot like a dying animal.

“ _Fuck_ , the things you _do_ to me,” the Alpha breaths in his ear, shuddering against his back.

But he's moving now, long, slow strokes, that quickly shorten, hastening as Riley gets comfortable.

Teeth prick at the back of his neck and Riley thinks, if it were anyone else he'd slap them and leave for even _daring_ without permission, but it's Donnie, so he tilts his head out of the way, let's his Alpha test different spots out until he finds the best one and latches on.

The bite isn't hard, it's not enough to break skin but it gets Riley's attention and he's spilling into the sheets with a cry, Donnie's hand helping him milk out every last drop.

He doesn't let go- his teeth. It'll be bruised later, and Riley will have to cover it for work, but he's more interested in hearing the slapping of their skin as Donnie rams him from behind. His cock is already perking up again, and he's afraid it won't happen, _needs_ it to.

“You wanna do it, don't you Alpha? Knot me? Make me your Omega?”

It's enough, he can feel the knot forming, pushing against his rim, until it pops in and his Alpha can't take it back again.

He feels warm, inside, stretched and full, and the little jerks of his Alpha's hips are enough to send him over again.

***

They clean up. Riley would have left it, let his Alpha have what he wanted but his stomach was still a mess. While he was in the shower, Donnie changed the sheets. It was still early enough that he didn't have to leave for work quite yet, and he's down for some cuddling.

Donnie welcomes him in with open arms, tugging Riley against him and rearranging until his Alpha was practically on top of him.

Donnie huffs, happy, and says, “you smell like me.”

A smile spreads on Riley's face, hidden against Donnie's skin, but memories rush unbidden of the afternoon before.

He's this far gone, he might as well.

“My parents...” he pauses, searching for words. Donnie brushes his wet hair out of his face. “They're trying to get me mated off to one of their friend's sons. Says I'm getting 'too old' to be wanted normally and I won't find an Alpha to knock me up before it's too late.”

Considering he's still in his early twenties he had _thought_ he still had a long time to figure that shit out. But _apparently_ his parents thought otherwise. They'd even threatened to come speak to his landlord about canceling his lease to move him back in their home.

They were blowing smoke, of course, people couldn't just _do_ that anymore. Or at least they weren't supposed to be able to.

“You have an Alpha,” Donnie says simply, and a light goes off.

“I guess I do, don't I?”

Donnie's smile is incredibly infectious.

“So what, you'll come meet my parents, then? Fight off all the big bads that want to knot me?” Riley's tone is light, soft, but he's serious.

“Anything,” Donnie promises, tucking Riley's head under his chin and squeezing him close. “Just say the word.”

***

He keeps quiet about having an Alpha to call his own until the next time he sees his parents face to face, and by then he doesn't have much of a choice. They show up at his door one morning that he doesn't work at the restaurant, after he's already told them he doesn't want to have breakfast.

The knock is to pretend they respect his space. Their key is already in the lock before he can even get off the couch.

His mother blows in like a whirlwind, he tunes most of it out, that he doesn't clean often enough, that there's too much junk food in the cabinets and not enough decorations on the walls but she doesn't like the ones he _does_ have because they don't 'exude' bright and happy and fertile.

His father trails in much slower, eyeing everything critically. Whatever he finds wrong he'll keep to himself and then call later about why Riley is such a failure of an Omega. It used to hurt- and it still does, but not near as much.

His mother is in his closet, tossing out shirts before he knows whats happening.

“What's going on?” He watches the destruction of his room as it takes place, knowing it's a losing battle.

“I told you, you were going to meet that nice Alpha boy tonight and if I have to drag you there, trust me Riley I will,” she's almost breathless as she pulls up a shirt she bought him some two or three years ago that he's never worn. She looks between it and him and then tosses it.

“Mom, no, I can't.” Riley says, readying himself for a battle, but his knight in shining armor knocks on the door before she can unleash the beasts of hell upon him.

He hears Donnie's voice, in the living room, and he pokes his head out to see the Alpha's eyes light up from the doorway. He doesn't step in, doesn't breach Riley's bubble.

His father's back is tense, but slowly relaxing at the introduction of a new Alpha.

“I hope... I'm not intruding,” Donnie says, placing a hand on Riley's waist as he closes in. “I wanted to stop by before I left for work.”

He presses a kiss against Riley's cheek, the domesticity sickly sweet, but it has the required affect. His mother practically swoons, and his father warms when he introduces himself as Donovan 'call me Don' Fields, son of Stewart Fields, owner of Fields Global Research. He doubts his parents understand what that means but it sounds big, that he has 'status' and the other Alpha, the arranged one, is completely forgotten.

His mother makes demands of meeting for lunch soon, and his father implies wanting to talk about business ideas and just as quickly as his parents arrived, they're gone, leaving just Riley and his Alpha alone.

His Alpha smiles weakly, rubbing the back of his neck and says, “I'm sorry if I overstepped-”

A kiss cuts him off, deep and needy. Riley pulls back and says, “I'm going to fuck you so _good_ tonight.”

He has to push Donnie out the door after that.

***

He makes good on his promise. Lets Donnie fuck him twice, once on the kitchen table, then again on Donnie's bed, ending only when his Alpha's knot deflates.

When Donnie wakes up in the morning, it's to Riley's mouth stretched around his cock, a sweet _'morning'_ accompanied with a kiss to the head of his cock.

Donnie sleeps like the dead, so Riley got to experiment with the feel before he woke up. It helps with the embarrassment because he still hasn't told Donnie he's his first. Something about it makes him feel ashamed though he knows he shouldn't be. Knows Donnie wouldn't care- he might even like it. Maybe it's all the shit his parents have been putting into his head. Most Omegas are mated before they hit twenty, and many of those Omegas have separated from their Alphas by the time they hit twenty two, because who the fuck knows what they want that young.

That doesn't matter now. Now, he has Donnie, and he's going to keep him for as long as he can. So he goes back to work enthusiastically, swallowing down his Alpha's cock with what almost seems like skill. He hides how his eyes water, holds back the want to gag, and gulps down every bit of fluid Donnie gives him when he hits his climax.

Donnie tries to reciprocate but Riley pushes him away with a soft smile, and says, “gotta get to work, big guy. I'll see you tonight.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next couple chapters might take a bit longer to post than expected. I decided to rewrite the next chapter and the ones after since I didn't like the direction it was taking.

Riley doesn't speak to Donnie for the next week. It's lonely and he hates it but he's in a mood and he wants to be alone and forget about the world. He hasn't even been to work, though his bosses are aware the reason why.

But, he can _feel_ it crawling under his skin and he knows Donnie can make it go away.

It comes to a head when he finally works up the courage to send his Alpha a message- _are you doing anything monday and tuesday?_

The reply is almost immediate. _Work_

 _Take them off?_ It's Sunday. He's being selfish.

He pleasantly surprised with Donnie's quick reply of _okay_.

Riley deliberates, then sends _tell them you're helping your Omega with his heat_.

***

Donnie knocks on his door that night, and when Riley open it, face red, skin itchy, he _knows_ that Donnie knows.

Riley steps back, and his Alpha follows.

***

“I'm not on any suppressants, you know.” Riley says from his place on top of his Alpha, it's the first time in the last thirty minutes that he's stopped licking and nipping at the skin on his neck and chest. “I might get pregnant. Probably will, actually.”

His Alpha's cock twitches in interest against his leg.

They're naked, and Donnie's hand is glistening from Riley's slick. He's already brought his Omega off twice from his fingers alone. He hasn't entered Riley yet, not with his length- they've got a long two days ahead of them.

He has condoms, they're on the nightstand next to the bed, but he leaves that option up to Donnie.

Donnie never touches them.

***

Riley wants to _cry_ when his Alpha slides into him. He's never felt so complete before.

His Alpha teases him, while he still has his head on straight to do so, and all but attached to Riley's back, nipping at his neck. Riley arches, pushing back against his Alpha but he doesn't have enough leverage, only groans as Donnie continues to torture him.

But even his Alpha can't take it for long, and the thrusts soon come quicker, snapping into him with a mindless fervor.

It's okay like this too, Riley will later think, to let Donnie take from him too.

***

Riley has lost track of time. He isn't even sure what day it is anymore. Donnie takes good care of him, like a good Alpha, making sure he eats and drinks and wiping him down when he's nasty sweaty and covered in cum.

The room smells like them. The bed _reeks_ of them and Riley never wants to let him leave it. Eventually they'll have too. To go on with their lives. But for now, Riley convinces himself that Donnie will always be there, with a knot ready and waiting for him.

***

His heat finally breaks on Tuesday night. His Alpha has him on top, 'riding' him but it's really Donnie pushing up into him because Riley is absolutely exhausted. He can do little more than twitch his hips, but the haze is beginning to fall, and the desperation to fuck and breed is draining out of them. Still, he moves, nuzzling against Donnie's neck. His Alpha moves his head to give him space, Riley wants to go out with one last hurrah. Wants to thank Donnie for giving this to him. So, he bites down, right above the scar from the previous bite.

His Alpha goes rigid beneath him, pulling Riley tight against him as Donnie floods him one last time, knots his Omega for the last time tonight.

He's breathing hard, like he's just run a marathon and then some, his eyes glazed over. A small smile plays on Donnie's lips, and he looks quite pleased with himself for earning Riley's reward.

Riley grips himself, a barely there touch on an overly sensitive cock, almost cums immediately but it's hindered by _too much_. He's right on the cusp and he only brings himself over the edge with the thought that his Alpha bred him well these past few days. There's little doubt in his mind.

***

“Are you doing anything for the holiday?” Donnie asks one fine day, a week or so after Riley's heat. They're at the cafe again, inside now to escape the scattering of snow that started up a few hours ago. Riley has a hot chocolate between his hands to warm them, though really it's because he's got a hell of a sweet tooth and the cafe in particular was known for it's considerable use of marshmallows.

Riley sets down the chocolaty drink and shrugs his shoulders. His parents want him to come up but he _really_ doesn't. He's already made an excuse that he'd be spending it with Donnie though he wasn't going to tell his Alpha that. Maybe, eventually, they'll set boundaries, but today probably wasn't going to be that day.

“My family has a cabin up in the mountains. They invited us to come stay up there for the week of, if you can get off?”

Riley has so many questions, mainly- “they know about me?”

It's cute, to make Donnie blush. Usually when his cheeks redden, it's contributed to Riley's mouth saying something rather naughty.

“I... had to explain a little bit about why I had to take a few days off a bit ago.”

Riley snorts- he wasn't expecting Donnie to actually give them the excuse he told him, but he won't fight it. It's nice to know that his Alpha does what he tells him to.

“And they'd be okay with me coming?”

The fact that Riley has already agreed to go in his head is not something he intends to touch on any time soon.

“Well, they'd like to meet you, considering I'm spending your...” Donnie looks around to make sure he's not heard, his voice dropping, “ _heats_ with you.”

“Oh?” Riley says, enjoying this far too much. “What else have you told them about me?”

Even the tips of Donnie's ears begin to redden, and the Alpha looks away. “Not much. Just, you'll be around for a while.”

His heart is thudding in his chest, he wonders if it's the same for his Alpha. It's the closet they've come to describing whatever it is that their relationship _is._

But Riley doesn't like the feeling of it. He _wants_ of course, but you can't lose what you don't have, right?

So he changes that line of conversation back to it's original point.

“When do we leave?”

***

Donnie's family is... different. His sister is fine- she doesn't look up from her phone so that's nothing usual, but, his mother and father? They make Riley nervous. Like he's about to fuck up and when he does he'll be getting a letter in the mail about being sued for emotional damages.

They're only five minutes into the introduction and already Riley wants to leave. They met at a restaurant at the bottom of the mountain, right after he and his Alpha arrived.

He can see why Donnie calls his parent's marriage a sham. They sit next to each other at the round table, with a sizable distance between them that has Riley, Donnie, and Donnie's sister scrunched together a little too close to comfort. Which, Riley wouldn't be complaining about the closeness to his Alpha if he wasn't being stared down by his Alpha's father.

The weirdest part is no one has said a word to each other. They're in some sort of stand off because no one knows who to introduce first. Riley knows he's should have taken the initiative but at this point he's far too late and he'll look desperate.

Not that he _cares_ what his Alpha's parents will think about him, and he doesn't, really. But he cares what Donnie thinks about what his parents think about him. Donnie is what's important here.

And, thankfully, it's Donnie that breaks the silence.

“Uh, mom, dad, this is Riley.” Short and simple. “Riley, this is my mom and dad.”

“ _Mrs._ Fields, please.” Mrs. Fields says.

“Stewart,” Mr. Fields says, the edges of his lips turned up. “ _Please_.”

“Ew, dad, gross.” There's no introduction for Donnie's sister.

Mr. Fields smile-but-not-smile stays, and Riley suppresses a shiver. He looks to Donnie but the man has launched into some story about work with his mother, who is actively not listening. It's hard to with the phone between them, Riley's sure.

This is going to be a fun vacation.

***

The cabin is what Riley expects, in that it's not what he considers a cabin but a legitimate _home_. It's two stories, a quarter of it jutting into the air off the side of the mountain, held up only by thick stilts. It makes Riley almost as nervous as Donnie's parents do.

Everything inside is almost obsessively clean, and the appliances are all shiny and new. Riley can appreciate, however, the _attempt_ to make it look like a cabin, even if it only extended to the wooden walls and floor, but it's all shiny smooth, and smells strongly of chemicals and oranges.

Donnie's sister disappears immediately, and Donnie leads him down a short hallway, to a door that opens up to a room much larger that Riley's bedroom at home. It's surprisingly sparse, with a large bed and a dresser.

“There's no bathroom, dad gets the master bedroom with the master bath so we have to share with my sister.”

“That's... fine?”

Donnie grimaces though, not that it matters any to Riley. He's never lived in a place with more than one bathroom his entire life. As much as he likes having one to himself, in his own apartment- he'll live.

Rather than let Donnie dwell on it, he pulls his Alpha to the bed, and tells him to help him find out how sturdy it is.

***

As much as Riley thinks his family is dysfunctional, Donnie's family is in a league all of their own. Riley has quickly learned there's no real plan for being here on vacation besides looking as though they're family. He's not sure why it matters so much, especially considering how much they all seem to hate each other. He hasn't seen Mrs. Fields since they arrived yesterday, though Donnie says she's since left the cabin to hole up in a hotel in the nearest town, not to be seen until the vacation is over.

Donnie's sister is nearly just as scarce. He mostly sees her on her way to and from the bathroom or kitchen. They even almost ran into each other once, coming down the hall. Donnie's sister had rewarded his deft maneuvers at avoiding her while juggling his and Donnie's drinks, with a sneer.

And Mr. Fields?

Mr. Fields is... there. Always there in his peripheral. Always doing 'adult' or 'dad' things, like singing off key while making a snack, or relaxing while reading something on his tablet, glasses pushed to the end of his nose as he tries to peer over the top of them.

He... _seems_ normalish. But something about the man has Riley skeeved and he's made it a goal to never be alone with the man if possible. Thankfully Donnie is always attached to his hip.

At least, until he's not.

***

Mrs. Fields had demanded the attention of her children to run errands for her, as she couldn't possibly be seen shopping for _herself. Alone_ of all things. Donnie had rolled his eyes after the call ended, and told Riley he wouldn't be gone long.

Riley counts down the minutes until his Alpha is back. He hasn't left the bedroom save for a trip to the bathroom that couldn't wait any longer and thankfully hadn't run into a particular family member, but he's bored. So, fucking, bored. There's a TV in Donnie's room and it was nice when they watched a movie the night before because holy fuck is cuddling with an Alpha nice. But Riley doesn't watch TV much and it lost his interest quickly enough.

His stomach is beginning to growl, and Donnie has just sent a message that they were going to be back soon. He considers whether he should wait until his Alpha is back, or act like an actual adult and go and grab a quick snack.

He has to work up the courage, first, because he _is_ an adult, damn it, and he wasn't going to let some creepy Alpha keep him from getting sustenance for him and possibly his passenger. At least, that's what he tells himself, as he walks down the hall.

As he expects, Mr. Fields is in the living area, connected to the kitchen by a half-wall, so they are more than able to see each other and attempt to make pleasant conversation as Riley rifles through their kitchen. When Mr. Fields seems more interested in his phone than him, some of the tension slips out of him, and he focuses more on his task of gathering up chocolates and chips so he doesn't have to make another trip back out.

He's reaching for an unopened bag on the top shelf when the hairs on the back of his neck raise, and goosebumps prickle along his arms.

He starts, then turns to find Mr. Fields reaching up to grab the bag, setting it down on the counter with a smirk on his face. He's far too close for comfort, standing little more than a few inches away, and eyeing Riley's mouth something vicious.

“You know,” Mr. Fields says, “Don doesn't have a lot of experience with Omegas. In fact, I'd say you're the first he's ever introduced us to. If you were ever curious about what it's like with a more... _worldly_ Alpha, well, I wouldn't mind taking you under my wing.”

Riley's heart jumps in his throat, his stomach feels rubbery. It takes him a minute to get his mouth working, and when he does he says, “you know I'm fucking your _son_ , right? Like, that's. No. Thanks?”

Rather than be offended, to Riley's surprise, the man only shrugs, but takes a step back. He goes back to his spot on the couch, and before Riley can leave the room, snacks forgotten, he says, “the offer stands.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

Riley doesn't tell Donnie what happened with his father. His Alpha can tell something is up, by the way Riley staunchly avoids his father, but he hasn't made the connection yet. Really, Riley hopes he never does.

He knows he should say something. But seeing his Alpha try to make some sort of order out of the chaos that is his family, he doesn't want to stir that pot. It's also not his first rodeo with creepers, either. People tend to take the side of the Alpha.

_He didn't know what he was doing._

_He was blinded by the Omegas pheromones._

_The Omega made him do it_.

He's heard it before. It never ends well for him and the end result is he gets ignored and without the help he needs.

If anything, Donnie's father doesn't seem willing to pursue it, though Riley isn't going to give him the chance anyway. He plays the part of the good Omega, hanging off Donnie's arm in public, making good use of his cock in private. He makes damn sure he doesn't take a step out of that bedroom without stinking of his Alpha.

It's also kind of funny, in a way, at least with how Donnie's sister keeps giving him nasty looks and muttering 'gross.'

It might be fun to have a sister, he thinks. Maybe not one like her, but still.

***

It's nearing the end of the vacation, and Riley can't be more excited to finally go home. As much as he wanted to enjoy it, the tension from having Donnie's father around has been killing him. He's started garnering a lot of sympathy for Mrs. Fields, for having to put up with the creepiness for thirty years. He's just glad Donnie is different.

If he thought Donnie was clingy before, it's nothing on how he is now. More often than not, he's a heated line along Riley's side, a hand around his waist, usually resting on his stomach underneath his shirt. Were it anyone else Riley likely would have removed the hand quite violently, but it's warm on his skin. He finds himself laying his hand above Donnie's.

It's only when it's two in the morning, long after everyone has gone to bed, and he's throwing up in the toilet that he decides it's time to check.

After he's flushed and washed his mouth out, he tip toes to the bed and shakes Donnie awake. His Alpha snorts, tries to roll over, and finally groans that _he's up, he's up_.

He's definitely up when Riley tells him what he needs him to do. In less than a minute the man is dressed and almost out the door. Riley had intended on going with him but Donnie insists he stays and rests where it's warm.

At least, Riley thinks, the roads haven't frozen over yet.

Donnie isn't gone long before a wave of nausea strikes him again, and he's running to the bathroom to heave up what's left of dinner.

The taste from the stomach acid coats his mouth. When he's confident there's nothing left, he wanders into the kitchen for something to drink. He leaves the light off, there's just enough moon light streaming in through the windows that the kitchen is easy to navigate. He finds a glass, fills it up and chugs it, then regrets it.

Another wave of sickness hits him, and he leans over the sink, just in case, though it's not as bad as it was the last two times.

He waits like that for a few minutes, eyes squeezed shut and hoping the feeling fades. He's tempted to text Donnie him to pick up some nausea medication but he's sure his Alpha is on his way back, and he just wants to go back to bed and curl up in his arms.

Speaking of arms-

A pair slide around his waist, hands coming to rest on his stomach. The smell of 'Alpha' has him leaning back into a sturdy chest. He hadn't even heard him come in. He heaves a sigh, relaxing, but something's _wrong,_ and he can't place a finger on it, until the smell of alcohol curls around his nose.

He jerks his body away from the man that isn't his Alpha, twisting around and kicking a foot out, which catches _this_ Alpha in the stomach. _This_ Alpha hits the counter behind him and collapses into a heap on the floor with a weak groan.

“You've got a hell of a kick,” Mr. Fields says.

“ _You_ have a hell of an idea of what's appropriate, Mr. Fields,” Riley says back, his voice hard. “I'm not sure if you remember, but I'm your _son's_ Omega, not yours.”

“Stewart, please, and you could be,” Mr. Fields says as he stands, shakily, with the help of the counter. “I know you've been avoiding me. I know why.”

Riley's laugh is humorless, almost hysterical. “And why's that?”

“You're _afraid_. Of what I can show you. What I can give you.”

Riley backs out of the kitchen back toward his room. It has a lock. And hell if he has to he'll jump out the balcony, he will. It doesn't hang over the mountain edge, it's a short drop.

“You are one hundred percent wrong. I'm not interested. At all.”

Despite the lack of light, Riley can see the smirk on the man's face. “You Omegas are all the same. You all want one thing. I can smell it on you, every time you walk past me. _Flaunting_ it. Teasing little thing. I can give you more than Don can. A house. You wouldn't have to work another day in your life. Wouldn't you like that?”

The man is following. For every two steps Riley takes, Donnie's father matches it.

Riley scoffs. “Look I really don't give a shit. I'm not interested. I'm just here for Donnie.”

That stops the man. He gives Riley an odd look, his head tilted to the side, and says, “what does _he_ have?”

Warmth? Strength? Sympathy? Submission?

Riley doesn't say any of these things. He's not sure himself what _really_ draws himself to his Alpha. Instead, he retreats another step. For a man who's drank who knows how much tonight, he moves surprisingly quick, and latches onto Riley's arm, pulling him in.

Riley's first instinct is to go for the throat- his teeth almost make contact, before the man is ripped away with a roar.

He flies across the living room, crumbling like a sack of potatoes onto the floor.

His Alpha stands there, chest heaving. He's across the room in a flash, picking Mr. Fields up by the front of his shirt, and before the older man can bring his arms up, Donnie's fist lands with a sickening crunch.

Mr. Fields cries out, pulls away, but Donnie doesn't let him go. Not yet.

“Don't you _ever_ touch him again.” Donnie's voice is low, dark, but the threat is loud and clear. He drops him back to the floor. When he's sure his father isn't about to get up any time soon, he turns his eyes on Riley. Immediately his expression goes soft, and he steps toward him.

Like a switch has gone off, Riley bolts back to the bedroom, and Donnie isn't far behind.

“I'm sorry, Riley, don't-” the words are caught in Donnie's throat when he enters the room. Riley already has his bags out, stuffing clothes in haphazardly. “Riley, please.”

Riley doesn't stop packing, but he does say, “get your clothes.”

“What?”

Riley pauses to gesture to dresser, “get your shit. I'm not staying here.”

It takes the utter confusion on Donnie's face to understand.

“I'm not _leaving_ you, Donnie. But things are awkward as fuck enough as it is. I want to go home. I want it to be just us again.”

He can see the tension draining out of his Alpha. He steps up to him, placing his hand on Donnie's chest. “What?” He prods.

“I just thought. After what I just did.”

Riley shakes his head, gives his Alpha smirk and says, “what, you defending me? Protecting your Omega? Why would I ever get mad at you for that?”

Finally, his Alpha gives him a small smile, even if it's a little forced. He nods, and says, “okay.”

***

When they get back to their apartment complex, the sun has risen in the sky. The city has been awake for a little while yet, but both he and Donnie are exhausted. They tumble into the Alpha's apartment, barely managing to strip off their clothes before falling into bed. Donnie's long since turned off his phone- it had started blowing up minutes after they left. From Donnie's sister at first, then his mother.

“I'm probably gonna be fired,” Donnie mumbles against his back, after they've settled in, and Donnie's wrapped his arms around him. “Dad doesn't forgive easily.”

Riley shrugs, and says, “you hated it there, anyway, didn't you?”

Not that Donnie has ever said as much, but he feels the nod behind him.

“I don't really know what else to do though. Growing up, all I ever knew and planned for was to work at dad's company. Now what? Minimum wage, what, washing floors? And if you're- I'm gonna be _there_ you know? I-”

“Focus on now, okay?” Riley says, twisting himself in Donnie's arms to face him. “I know it's good to plan and make sure and everything, but instead of thinking what you're gonna be doing months from now, let's focus on what you'll be doing tomorrow, okay?”

He's not satisfied, but he nods.

There's nothing more they can do about it now.

Riley resolves himself, they'll figure it out, he's not going to let _anything_ take his Alpha away.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a good 4th!

 

When Riley wakes a few hours later, he can hear a tinny voice coming from down the hall. The spot next to him is empty, the sheets cold.

He treads down the hallway, to find Donnie in the living room sitting on the couch, leaned over with a his phone a few inches away from his ear.

Riley doesn’t bother to listen to the abuse being hurled at his Alpha, only crosses to him, taking the phone easily out of his grip and hanging up.

“Riley-“ Donnie says, startled.

Riley shakes his head and says, “fuck ‘em.”

“But-“

“Forget them,” he says instead, crawling into his Alphas lap. He pulls Donnie face up to look him in the eyes. “I’m not gonna let you get punished for doing something good. _They_ can apologize.”

Donnie nods. Then again with conviction.

Riley smiles, then slides down between Donnie’s knees on the floor and pulls him out of his underwear, loving the way his Alpha's eyes almost instantly glaze over.

***

The next few days aren’t great. On top of the nausea that hits him early morning, he doesn’t see much of his Alpha- and when he does the man is agitated. He reasons that Donnie has probably never had to find a job himself before and doesn’t realize it takes time. Still, it’s starting to piss Riley off.

So, when an opportunity arises at the bar, he takes it.

The second bartender in as many months has quit, and his boss, Wright, is picky about who he hires. He won’t say it to a soul out loud for fear of being accused of discrimination, but everyone who works there knows he only wants Alphas behind the bar. When he’s drinking a little he likes to say he likes someone who can see the entire place and handle things if things go south. And, mostly, they do.

As much as he doesn’t want his Alpha there, as much as _he_ doesn’t want to be there, it might get Donnie out of his slump until he can find something better.

That’s why he finds himself inside the office, waiting for his boss to finish with the paper in front of him.

Finally he shuffles it out of the way, his chair creaking ominously as he leans back, linking his fingers together over his considerable gut.

“I don’t suppose you’re here for my offer, then?”

“I know you’re looking to hire some more bartenders.” Riley says, cutting right to the chase. “I’ve got someone in mind.”

Wright flutters his hand, and says, “I’ve got people in mind.”

“An Alpha.” Riley rolls on. He’s worked for the man for years, before he was even of legal age. Wright doesn’t have shit in mind because he likely hasn’t even started looking.

“I’m guessing it’s that pretty boy that picks you up every night.” At Riley’s raised brow he says, “this is my domain, I know everything that goes on here. He looks like he’d be more concerned with what socks go to match his shirt, than keeping out the riffraff.”

Riley keeps it quick, says, “he beat the shit out of his dad for trying to touch me.”

It’s a risky play, who wants a loose cannon? But he’s going for a certain effect and if he’s played it right, he might have made it.

The bar, while seedy, is well known for its prevalence of almost strictly Omega servers, and in certain circles, a few rooms in the back that, whatever happens in there, stays in there.

Due to that it’s led to an… interesting if somewhat dangerous clientele.

If there is one rule that Riley wholeheartedly agrees with of Wright's, is that it’s totally up to the Omega to have anything to do with it. All he asks is for a cut of profits.

The Alphas he employs are akin to bouncers.

“This Alpha of yours, he have any experience behind a bar?”

Riley smiles and says, “behind? I doubt it, but he can learn.”

“I’m not saying he has the job, but have him come in tomorrow night, and I’ll run through the shit with him. No promises.”

Riley thanks him, gets up to leave to start his shift, and as he’s heading out the door, Wright stops him to say, “but listen, if it _does_ happen, keep your mouth shut about your relationship with him. I don’t want to get bitched at for favoritism. And for fucks sake keep your legs closed when you’re both here. Go, shoo.”

***

Donnie is distinctly unhappy with Riley’s help, but he still shows up at the interview, wearing a decent shirt Riley picked out and a good pair of jeans. Donnie had tried to argue, that it’d leave a bad impression not to wear something a bit more professional, but Riley promised him that if he showed up in something like that, Wright would show him right to the door.

Riley’s already working when Donnie arrives. At the last minute he remembers that he’s supposed to keep their whatever it is hidden, and instead gives him a simple wave before going back to work. Donnie isn’t happy with the requirements, but Riley figures it’ll be okay, they can act like they at least knew each other—from living in the same apartment complex if nothing else.

He’s antsy though. Part of him wants his Alpha to be happy. Knows he won’t necessarily get that _here,_ but it’s the first step. The other part is worried what the consequences might be. Donnie is handsome. He’s an Alpha. He’s a bit of a dick and a bit violent and the other Omegas will eat the man up.

They’re not bonded. They’re not even _together,_ but Donnie is _his_.

***

Riley is clearing a table when Donnie finally leaves the office. He looks defeated, and Riley honestly can’t tell if it’s because he didn’t get the job, or did.

But Donnie plays along. He gives him a joyless little half smile and doesn’t stick around.

***

Donnie’s in the parking lot when Riley’s shift ends, as usual, though he doesn’t get out of his car like he always has before. When Riley gets in, Donnie doesn’t say a word, he puts the car in drive and leaves the parking lot.

Riley eventually says, “so?”

A pause, then quietly, “I got it.”

Silence.

“Okay, so what’s the problem?”

Donnie sighs, the steering wheel creaking under white knuckles. “It’s not… _right_ for me.”

They turn into the apartment complex lot, and park in an open space. Neither get out.

“Is there something wrong with it?” Riley asks.

Donnie doesn’t notice how quiet he is, says, “yes! It- it’s, I can do more. I want to do _more_ than that.”

Riley understands, to a point, but the implication still stings.

“Well, sorry I couldn’t find something that’s not _below_ you. Good luck finding something else.” He gets out, slamming the door behind him. The Alpha is quick, out and grabbing his arm before he can make it to the entrance with Riley’s name desperate on his lips, but Riley shoves him away, not looking back as he says “go fuck yourself.”

***

Riley knows he’s in the wrong. He shouldn’t have blown up on his Alpha, the man has led a different life and there was no reason for being so, so…. _Offended._ It’s not like Riley thinks it’s a good job either. Not that place in particular. But it pays the bills, and not all the customers are bad. Hell the creepers aren’t all that common either.

But he can’t stand the thought of his Alpha looking down on him. Hates the shame that burns him. But hates even more that his Alpha is avoiding him. He thinks, anyway. He hasn’t seen hide or hair of the man. Can’t bring himself to message him and he has to go through their past messages to see if the man has ever texted him first. He hasn’t. It’s always been Riley first.

And the worst thing is Riley’s stubbornness, that says the Alpha needs to break first. Needs to apologize to _him._

It’ll probably never happen. But he hopes.

***

Riley is... surprised, is a word for it, when he's working, and sees Donnie being trained behind the bar. For all of a second their eyes meet, and they both look away, though Riley can feel him staring at his back for the rest of the shift.

He's there again, watching him the next day, and the next.

It's enough that his coworkers start noticing.

“Someone's got a _cruuush_ ,” Mikey says next to him, as they dump their glasses in the sink.

“I have no idea what you're talking about,” Riley says, head down. He starts to walk off out of the kitchen, and Mikey follows.

“Like you haven't noticed that cute new Alpha. What's his name, Dominic?”

“Donovan,” Riley corrects automatically, and winces. The smile Mikey gives is almost vicious.

“Mmhmm. Right.”

Riley shrugs and says, “we're neighbors. I've seen him around. There's not much more to it than that.”

“He's lives in your complex? Well, if _you're_ not interested-”

“Fuck off,” Riley says shortly, ignoring the pleased look Mikey gives him. “Seriously though, leave it.”

Mikey laughs, but for the time being he drops it, and goes back to his own duties.

Riley tries to avoid Donnie for the rest of the shift, but it's hard when he has to give him orders. He's not on his own just yet, but he's a quick learner, and Aaron, his trainer, stands off to the side to watch.

Donnie doesn't try to rope him in conversation. Doesn't smile at him or ask him how he is. It's... distant. Less than coworkers. Less than strangers. Riley _hates_ it.

But Riley plays his game. Gives it back just as good as he gets. His words are short when he asks what he needs. He doesn't linger. Doesn't ask how Donnie is doing.

A part of him likes knowing his Alpha is suffering too, because he still stares after Riley when he walks away.

***

The game continues. Donnie starts working on his own. Riley keeps walking home on his own, pretending not to notice that Donnie finds a reason to stay until after Riley leaves, but still manages to get home minutes after he does, and that Donnie's car hasn't left the parking lot in ages.

Even Mikey has grown bored of trying to tease Riley, there's no improvement. Donnie never makes a move. And Riley has seen some of the Omegas trying to flirt. It doesn't get far. Donnie doesn't give them the time of day, so they all flutter away, one after the other.

Riley is mostly left alone- most of the customers are regulars and they know the deal. They might pull him into conversation, he doesn't mind, he gets better tips.

But sometimes, sometimes someone new shows up.

***

It's a group of men, a mix of Alphas and Betas. They're loud, celebrating something or another. He doesn't care, he smiles blandly when they call him cute, try to invite him home. For the most part they take it well when he turns him down, but there's one Alpha that eyes him a little longer than the others do. Who's more demanding, of both his drinks and of Riley's attention.

Riley takes care of them, for what feels like hours. He ignores the burning holes on his back coming from the bar.

What he doesn't ignore though, as he passes by to another table, is the hand that comes up to cop a quick feel as he passes.

He whips around, grabs it in a tight grip. “Do _not_ touch me,” he hisses through his teeth, digging in nails to get his point across.

The Alpha grins- it's to save face, even though Omegas are known to be weak, Riley's been told his grip is rather painful. “Don't be like that. How about you show me that room I keep hearing about, and we can see about getting some Alpha in you?”

Before Riley can respond, Donnie sweeps up from behind and says, “leave him alone.”

Just hearing Donnie's voice again makes Riley _melt_. It's not the time, he _knows_ that, but he takes a moment to eye his Alpha hungrily. There's dark circles under his eyes, making the glare he's sending the other Alpha all the more intense. A skin tight black shirt stretches over his chest.

The other Alpha takes it as a challenge, standing and puffing his chest but he's nothing like Donnie is. “I think the Omega can decide for himself, can't he? And if he wants to, you can't do _shit_.”

The temperature in the room drops, and it's quiet save for the music playing over the speakers. All eyes are on them. As much as Riley appreciates his Alpha sticking up for him and has faith the man won't lose, he doesn't want him to get hurt, or lose his job. He says, “I already said, I _don't_. So let's drop it, alright?”

But this isn't really about him, anymore.

“What, you think I don't got money? Is that it? I've got fucking _loads_ ,” the Alpha says, to Donnie's rising confusion, clear on his face. “And even if I didn't, Omegas _beg_ for this cock.”

He looks to his friends, who stare wide eyed back at him, one even shaking his head. Donnie's got almost a foot on him, and doesn't need to posture to show you don't. fucking. mess with him.

“I don't give a fuck about money,” Donnie says, “he says no.”

The Alpha scoffs, says, “any Omega in here will take me in the back and give their ass once they know how much I got, and I can _guarantee_ you he's no different.”

“Hey-” Riley says, incensed, but Donnie's already moving.

He snakes a hand to the back of the Alpha's neck, digging his thumb and middle finger just up underneath the jaw, and shoving the man forward, toward the back door. The Alpha stumbles, but Donnie doesn't let up until the man is out and into the parking lot behind.

Riley follows, of course he fucking follows, pulling out of Mikey's grip when the Omega tries to stop him.

“Donnie-” he says, as his Alpha tosses the other to the ground.

“Don't you _ever_ come back here,” Donnie says as the Alpha picks himself up, much to Riley's relief.

The other Alpha wipes at his nose, eyes dark. Without warning his fist shoots out, catching Donnie on the chin, but his Alpha only steps back before he's on the man.

It's fast, and Riley finds himself trying to pull his Alpha off before he even knows what's happening. There's blood, and his mind flashes back to the cabin, with Donnie's father.

It takes one of the cooks coming out, a Beta but still strong enough to physically pull Donnie away enough that the other Alpha can scramble from underneath him, cursing and running away with his tail between his legs.

The cook pulls him back into the bar, Donnie stumbling along as he looks back for the Alpha that's long gone, and down the hallway and into an empty room, Riley trailing slowly behind. The cook drops him off, says, “cool your head.” and goes to leave, only to stop and look at Riley with concern, then back to his Alpha.

“It's okay,” Riley says to placate him, “I've... got it.”

The cook huffs, but leaves them.

Riley looks around the room, winces at the dirty mattress on the floor, and moves to stop his pacing Alpha from running a hole into the already thin carpet.

As soon as he touches Donnie, the Alpha whirls on him, grabbing his arm and waving to the room. Loud, he says, “what the _fuck_ is this?”

“It's...” not something that Riley wants to explain, but he does, not looking Donnie in the eye as the man tenses further with each passing second.

“And you? You do shit like this?” His tone accusatory, but then it's like he's been punched in the gut, “this whole time?”

“No, no,” Riley says quickly. “ _Never_. I _promise_ , you- you're...”

He stops himself, the embarrassment coming back full force.

“I'm, what?” His Alpha's face is pale, his hands clammy on Riley's arm, but the anger is bleeding out of his voice.

“You're... my only, you know? So don't think- don't think I do shit like this, here or anywhere else, okay?”

Donnie closes his eyes, sets their foreheads together, and nods. They stay like that, til their hearts settle, then he says, “I don't want to be here. I don't want _you_ to be here. Riley promise me-”

“I can't-”

“ _Promise_ me,” Donnie's palm settles on his stomach, under his shirt, “that before, you quit, okay?”

The desperation in Donnie's voice is what breaks him, makes him nod.

His Alpha's arms come around him, pulling him into a tight hug that Riley has so desperately missed, that he clings to his Alpha until the door to the room opens, and Wright steps inside.

He looks at them for a moment, brow raised. Donnie opens his mouth, to apologize, to bitch at the bar's practices- Riley isn't sure which, but Wright speaks first, saying, “break's over. Get back to work.”

There's nothing more to it. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I'll work on getting the next chapter out as soon as possible. Honestly, there aren't going to be many left after this.

They still don't talk. They dive back into their work and pretend to be strangers. Riley ends up having to severely cut back on his shifts at the restaurant- constantly waking up early in the morning to run to the toilet to puke, is taking a toll on his body.

Then one night, when Riley doesn't have one of his few shifts at the restaurant in the morning, and before he's dug out his toys for the third time that week, there's knock on the front door.

His heart leaps in his chest- he knows who it is this late at night and he's not ready.

He opens the door, Donnie standing there, looking much the same he had when he had come to confront him about smashing his speakers, with a sort of weak conviction, but determined nonetheless.

“I'm sorry.” Donnie blurts, and the relief is almost palpable.

But Riley doesn't give in that easily. Instead, he leans against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest. He waits, then asks, “for?”

Donnie sighs and says, “for being a dick, when you were just trying to help me.”

Not quite there yet.

“'Sorrys' don't mean much to me,” Riley says, not just because it's the truth, but because he _needs_ to push Donnie's buttons.

Donnie nods, and it's then that Riley realizes he's got something hidden behind his back. “I gave it some thought. I want to make it up.”

Riley raises a brow as his Alpha fiddles with the metal in his hands, a small, hopeful smile on his face.

“That's not really a _punishment,_ is it?”

Donnie lifts the cuffs and says, “I suppose that's up to you, isn't it?”

***

Riley doesn't give him the comfort of the bed. He has his Alpha sitting on a kitchen chair in his bedroom, his hands pulled between the spindles and cuffed. The chair is cheap, as is most of Riley's furniture, and could break if his Alpha wanted loose. But his Alpha sits there and lets him take.

Donnie is in nothing more than his underwear, his cock straining, free, leaking from the tip. He pants, chest heaving.

“Please,” Donnie begs. “Please, please, please.”

Riley smirks up at him from between his legs, where he's sucking another mark into his thigh. He relents, licking a stripe up Donnie’s cock, his fingers forming a ring around the base, squeezing tight when Donnie shudders and thrusts his hips up, close to cumming.

His Alpha’s chest swells, eyes rolled back. Riley pats his thigh, and with a merciless grin he’s says, “well, now that we’ve got you all warmed up.”

“Wait, what?” Donnie says dumbly as Riley backs away.

He isn’t sure how well this will work- and he’s a bit embarrassed, if he is honest. But, he won’t know if he doesn’t try. He ducks underneath his bed and pilfers an old shoebox, and setting it on the nightstand, close by. His Alpha eyes it wearily until Riley says, “don’t worry, this isn’t for you.”

He sits down on the bed facing his Alpha, swallowing thickly at the sight of cock straining for his touch. The box is for the moment, forgotten.

It’s slow, the show he puts on for his Alpha. If he were more prepared he would have worn his button up for added effect, but he works with what he has. He pulls his thin shirt up, exposing his skin inch by inch. He watches his Alpha, sees how Donnie’s eyes widen, how he licks his lips and leans forward.

He pushes the shirt up until its above his nipples, and he uses his other hand to squeeze one, rolling it between his fingers. He embellishes a little moan- it doesn’t really do much for him but his Alpha’s eyes are riveted.

The hand that’s holding the shirt up drops, trailing back down his stomach, landing just below his navel.

“Do you like it?” Riley asks, “thinking about what’s in here? What could be?”

Donnie nods. He’s starting to pull against the cuffs.

“Sit back, or I stop.” Riley demands, and Donnie obeys immediately. “Good boy.”

Riley presses his palm down into his groin, he’s been hard ever since he’s gotten Donnie into that chair. It’s flagged a little but even a light touch brings it back to life.

His dips underneath soft pajama pants and gives himself a few short tugs.

Donnie whines as Riley pulls his pants off the rest of the way, and settles on his hands and knees on the bed, facing away from his Alpha now.

He hears a sharp inhale behind him as he gets into place, but he refuses to look back and show his Alpha his red face.

“Make sure you get a good look,” Riley says, feeling the slick begin to spill onto his fingers as he rubs around his entrance. “this is as close as you’re gonna get to it, tonight.”

The wounded whine behind him sends shivers down his spine, and Riley isn’t even close to giving in. He’s made his mind up for this.

He presses his first finger all the way to the knuckle. It’s been a hot minute since he’s had anything inside, but it doesn’t hurt.

“Can you see?” Riley asks, adding another digit. “what you’re making me do to myself?”

“Riley-“

Riley pulls his fingers out, and without a word reaches out to the box and takes the lid off, then selects one of the toys from inside. He chooses a small one, smooth and purple. It’s one of his favorites.

With his own slick he lubes it up, and slowly starts to push it inside. It’s… disappointing – it should be Donnie in him, but Donnie is being punished and Riley will be damned if he doesn’t do everything in his power to make it happen, even if he’s the one being punished in the long run.

“Do you see what I have to resort to?”

He peeks back, and the scene behind him is utterly _delicious._ He had doubted this would go over well- that Donnie might show some mild interest but ultimately Riley would cave, likely out of shame, and just ride him the rest of the night.

The alternative is much better- Donnie’s eyes are dark, his mouth open as his breath comes out in harsh pants. He’s leaning forward again, but not outright straining, though Riley reminds him again, “if you get out of the chair, I stop.”

He starts to wish he’d made his Alpha sit there without the cuffs- _really_ test his control.

He pushes the toy in as far as he’s comfortable with, pausing to take a breath and get used to the burn. He hits the little switch at the end, and it begins to vibrate. Even at its lowest setting it coaxes a moan out of him.

He keeps it slow, lets Donnie drink in his fill of the sight. Words get caught in his throat as pleasure shoots down his spine, and his moans become less for his Alpha’s benefit and more that he can’t hold them back.

He looks back again, and Donnie looks downright animalistic, close to snapping.

But he doesn’t, so Riley continues. His hips twitch, his muscles clamping tight around the toy, but he holds off that edge, draws it out long and nice for his Alpha, loving the sound of him begging Riley to just _let him._ But Riley won’t. Not yet. This is his punishment.

He’ll only punish himself so far though. He searches for his prostate with the toy, crying out when he finally finds it. He calls for his Alpha, clutching the bed sheet tight as he pushes himself to the peak.

White lights blink behind his eyelids when he finally cums into his hand, sighing Donnie’s name.

He breathes, pulls the toy out, frowning at the feeling of cooling slick between his thighs. He reaches over and grabs a tissue off of the nightstand next to the bed, and wipes his dirtied hand off. When he finally looks at his Alpha, the man seems to be in pain.

But he’s good, and doesn’t try to get out of the chair, no matter how much it looks like he wants to.

“I’ve half a mind do leave you like this.” Riley says, Donnie looking at him in horror. “ _But,_ I won’t, this time.”

He drops to his knees and swallows his Alpha down, the bitter taste of precum strong on his tongue.

He barely just gets far enough that he’s fighting his gag reflex before Donnie is spilling into his throat, hot and salty.

Donnie let’s out a deep, guttural groan, hips thrusting up- Riley is ready, holding at the base of his cock so his Alpha can’t choke him. To his surprise, he feels the swell of Donnie’s knot under his palm, and when he squeezes down, another shot of cum splashes into his mouth.

“Looks like you enjoyed yourself quite a bit, Alpha mine,” Riley says, pressing a light kiss to the tip of Donnie’s cock, and licks at the cum that leaks onto his lips.

He uses both hands to tighten around the knot, and drinks up everything his Alpha has to give him until it begins to deflate. His regret is that he didn’t get to use it like he would have liked.

Next time, he’ll make sure Donnie gives him every last drop.

***

The test sits on the bathroom counter at Donnie’s. He’s not sure why he can’t bring himself to use it, but he knows he doesn’t need to when he misses his next heat.

His is like clockwork, and he knows when he’s _supposed_ to have it, because his Alpha starts sniffing around him one week and looking utterly dejected when he doesn’t find what he’s looking for. It’s sort of funny, he doesn’t think his Alpha even _knows_ what he’s looking for.

Only when he notices the beginnings of a bump does he finally take himself to the doctor.

He leaves with two identical little pictures and vitamins. When he gets home, he takes one of the pictures and sticks it on Donnie’s fridge with a magnet, then shucks off his cloths before donning one of his Alpha’s shirts and crawling into his bed, a hand pressed against his stomach as he falls asleep.

He doesn’t wake up, when his Alpha crawls into the bed behind him, and pulls him close.

He _does_ wake up, when his Alpha enters him.

He’s confused at first, starts to struggle until he hears Donnie’s breathless voice in his ear, groaning about such a good Omega he is. That he’s gonna breed him _again_ and while he doesn’t know how he feels about the switch, he finds himself sort of liking the praise.

He pushes back onto his Alpha’s cock, has him hold his leg high up into the air so Donnie can fuck him good, until he’s cumming into his Omega, filling him up.

Donnie brings him off with his hand, and kisses him hard before settling back down with Riley pressed hard against his chest.

Riley is leaking cum, but he stays, and falls back asleep, knowing he did well.

Eventually, he’s going to have to tell his parents. He wonders what they’ll think, when they find out that not only is Donnie no longer the Golden boy, but he’s knocked up their only son.

When they wake up again, it's late in afternoon. Donnie is already awake, rubbing a spot on Riley's chin. When he notices Riley's eyes open he says, “you know, this is a little fucked up.”

Riley snorts and says, “you don't say? What gave you that idea?”

Instead of a response, Donnie leans down, presses a soft kiss to his mouth and gets up to get ready for the day.

Riley snuggles further down into the blankets, encompassing himself in his Alpha's scent until he nods off again.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Things are… normal for the next few weeks – or as normal as the last few months have been. They work, they go home, they fuck, and honestly Riley is in heaven.

Then one morning he wakes up to a rather ominous message saying nothing else but _we need to talk_.

Seeing that in the notifications bar about has his heart stopping in his chest until he sees that it’s from his mother.

Which, fucking _great_. She knows something. He doesn’t know _what_ but he is damn sure he isn’t ready to have the conversation.

Rather than ignore it just for her to show up at his doorstep again and corner him, he sends a short reply, _what about?,_ and receives an answer on her time, a few hours later.

Lunch, tomorrow afternoon, in _public_. Wonderful.

His Alpha squeezes his way out of coming not once looking Riley in the eye, the bastard, leaving Riley to face his family on his own.

When he arrives at the bustling restaurant, he’s not surprised to find his father there too, nose already stuck in the menu, an appetizer on the table.

The icy glare his mother gives him when he nears is enough to freeze his blood.

Before he can greet them, his mother starts with a rough, “ _sit.”_

So he does. He expects some lead up, maybe for them to let him at least order something that he'd pick at first, but that's not what happens.

“How long before you told us?”

Not willing to give his hand away, despite the almost painful thudding in his chest, he simply asks, “told you what?”

A long pause for effect, then, “that _man_ , the liar that you've gone and shacked up with.”

Okay, so this was about _that_.

“He didn't lie about anything. He got into a fight with his dad, is all.”

Riley is _not_ about to get into detail about that. The last thing he needs is to make them think he's any more incapable than they already do.

His mother tuts at him, and says, “they've _disowned_ him. I doubt he can make a good, stable income after that.”

Riley waves his hand, “it'll blow over.”

Not that he doesn't have huge doubts.

“Well, anyway. We don't want you hanging around that Alpha. He's nothing but trouble,” his mother says. A short pause, then, “Saturday, you have a meeting with that nice Alpha you were supposed to meet last time. He's generous enough to give you another chance. Do _not_ screw it up this time.”

Riley scoffs, says, “seriously? We're doing this again? Cancel it. I'm not going.”

“You _are_ ,” his mother says with a hiss. “You will not ruin this for _us_. We have a reputation and if you-”

“Riley,” his father finally speaks up. “Please understand, we want what's best for you. We won't be able to provide for you for forever. We've allowed you to have your fun, but it's time to step up. For family.”

“Okay, no. This is too much.” Riley stands, chair screeching underneath him. His hands feel numb, and he gives an admittedly nasty grin when he says, “it's too late anyway. Congrats, you're gonna be grandparents.”

He doesn't wait for their reactions, he can't handle it. He hears his mother yell something after him but he can't make out what it is before he's out the door.

***

He doesn't tell Donnie about what happened with his parents. It's his own problem to deal with and he knows the Alpha is stressed enough as it is. He ignores their calls and his mother's angry texts and wonders about blocking them, but decides against it because he knows it's the best way to know what they'll do next.

Or he thinks, anyway.

Monday afternoon, while he lounging on his couch while Donnie is who knows where, his front door knob rattles. He doesn't move, expecting to see his Alpha come through, and is surprised to find it's his landlord.

“Oh, Riley. I thought you had gone by now.”

“Gone?”

“Yes, the lease was canceled.”

***

Tears of frustration prick at the corners of Riley's eyes, and he's still shaking when Donnie finally comes home. He can barely croak out a greeting before the Alpha has him wrapped up in his arms and Riley has to fight even harder not to burst out crying into the Alpha's shirt.

It's the hormones, he swears. Of course it is. He can't even watch a commercial about animals without bawling his eyes out now.

When he's calmed enough to speak clearly, he lets it out. Tells his Alpha what his parents had done behind his back, that they'd canceled his lease in an attempt to force him back home. That they know, that they're trying to set him up with other Alphas, and his Alpha let's him spill it all out without a word, just a comforting hand rubbing his back.

He's done so much to get out from under their thumb. To be a _person_ and not just an Omega. But at the end of the day they can still pull shit like this.

He'd tried talking to the landlord, even threatened the man for allowing his parents to cancel his lease without permission, but he's tired. He's tired of fighting it. Maybe it would be best if he did?

“Then stay here with me.” His Alpha offers. Riley shakes his head.

“I can't do that.”

“Why not?”

Riley mulls it over, thinks to himself, _really, why not_? And settles on, “that's a little fast, don't you think?”

Donnie's eyes drop down to the small bump beginning to show under his shirt, and cocks a brow. “Fast. Right. Sure.”

Riley snorts, then says, “seriously. I might stay over a lot but you'd get tired of me _so_ quick if I actually moved in.”

His Alpha moves him, settling him onto his lap to wrap his arms around Riley's stomach and nestle his chin on his shoulder.

“Yeah? How's that?”

“Well, I hog the blankets.”

“Mmhmm, I'm aware.”

“And I crave attention.”

“I will neither confirm or deny this.”

“And...” Riley turns- knows that his eyes are red and he's still sniffling and looks an absolute mess, but it doesn't stop him from leaning in close to his Alpha's ear and whispering, “I really, _really_ like getting fucked.”

Donnie groans and says, “Yeah, I can definitely see how this might be a bad idea.”

Riley leans away with a little smile that quickly falls. “My parents might start harassing you.”

Donnie shrugs and says, “I don't give a fuck. If it happens, I'll deal with it.”

Riley nods, leaning his head against his Alpha's shoulder, sighing when strong arms wrap around him and pull him in close.

“I'm sorry. For pulling you into all this shit. If it wasn't for me, your parents, hell now _mine_...”

His Alpha shakes his head and says, “baby, I can't say I've ever been happier with myself.”

Riley snorts. “Even working at the bar?”

“It's better than being under dad's thumb.”

He's not sure if he fully believes it, but let's it rest, anyway. They still have time to figure it out.

“I've always wondered something.” Riley says as he pulls back and looks around the apartment. “Why'd you end up in a place like this? You looked like you had some money when we first met, what with you working at your dad's company.”

Donnie leans back against the couch and sighs, “working for dad was a bit of a mess. He had a lot of problems, and to be honest I couldn't always expect a paycheck, and didn't like the idea of having to move back home. This place seemed nice enough and cheap enough that even if a few paychecks bounced I could still have a bit saved up to not have to worry about it.”

“That's... shitty.” There's not much else he can say about it.

“Yeah. But, the good thing is I have some experience with it so I've got a decent resume, at least.”

Fingers trail down Riley's back, slipping underneath his shirt and thoroughly distracting him.

“Now, tell me again why it's a bad idea for you to move in?”

***

The move itself doesn't take long, not with Donnie doing most of the work, anyway. He won't let Riley move anything more than some of the smaller boxes and despite his complaints, secretly he's relieved. He hates moving. A lot of his stuff he sells or gives away, like the bed and couch and some crappy dinnerware. Donnie has much better furniture, and there's no where else to put it.

A part of him is a little nervous to see it go- what if something happens? What if he and Donnie don't work this out?

A hundred reasons why this is a bad idea pop up in his head, but at the end of the day, when the last box is broken down and tossed, he sees Donnie's happy grin and it all goes out the window.

Donnie fucks him nice and slow that night, lovingly, and Riley can't find it in himself to think they've fucked up somewhere along the way.

***

Living together is... nice. Domestic. It's easy to fall into a rhythm.

But there's some niggling little thing at the back of Riley's brain that's telling him there's something wrong, he just can't put his finger on it.

He starts taking less shifts at the bar. Once the nausea starts to go away and he can get a decent night's rest, he picks up more at the restaurant instead. The tips aren't as good, but there's also less creeps. He hates to think that he's left Donnie to handle all that shit on his own, but his Alpha never complains. In fact he doesn't much talk about it.

Guilt eats at him, because even though his Alpha says he's happier than he was, he knows the other man hates working there with a passion.

***

It starts with a letter.

The envelope is thick and unassuming. There's a business name on it that Riley's never heard of but when he sees Donnie looking at it the man looks pained. He's read through the letter at least a dozen times but doesn't tell Riley what it is. At first, Riley waits for his Alpha to come to him about it, but after a week of being told 'it's nothing' while it sits on the coffee table, folded neatly and stuffed back into it's envelope, he caves and snatches it when Donnie isn't home. He hides in the bedroom and sits at the edge of the bed to read it.

When he scans over the first few lines, his heart leaps- for good reason. It's a letter accepting Donnie for the position he's applied for, but the more he reads the more his heart begins to fall, and he understands why Donnie has been fighting with himself over it over the last week.

He waits until Donnie gets home, accepting the kiss when his Alpha comes through the door and he stands to greet him. Donnie plops down onto the couch, giving a huge sigh of relief, tension bleeding out of his shoulders.

He doesn't notice the envelope in Riley's hands until he starts to nudge his work shoes off, and his eyes go wide.

At first Riley expects him to yell at him for invading his privacy, or get defensive, or _something_ , instead the man drops his eyes and says, “I was going to tell you. I'm going to refuse their offer.”

“Why?”

Donnie pulls him in close, tucking his chin over Riley's shoulder and pressing a flat palm against his stomach.

“Six months. I'm not going to leave you for six months to go do training somewhere else.”

Riley sighs, leaning further back against his Alpha, placing a hand on top of Donnie's. “You should go.”

The body under him tenses, and he continues. “I know you hate working at the bar. I know this is a chance to do something you'd rather do. It's not _that_ long, and I'm sure you can still come home. Plus, we have phones.”

“You'd really be okay with me doing this? Especially since,” his hand presses harder against Riley's stomach. “He would be due about the time I would be coming back. I might miss it.”

“I can't say I'm thrilled. But I'll deal. Take the job.”

“You could come with? I'm sure they won't mind if you share the hotel room.” Donnie supplies but Riley is already shaking his head.

“We need to get things prepared for when the baby comes. I can't really do that if I'm not _here_. Okay? So, take the damn job.”

There's a moment's pause before he feels the tell tale motion of a nod against his back.

 


	10. Chapter 10

_**For your eyes only** _

Riley caps the permanent marker, then picks up the sticky note and presses it against the tiny usb drive. his face a little red as he thinks of the contents. Donnie is due to be home soon, so he hides it in the bedroom in the nightstand on his side, promising himself he won't forget before his Alpha leaves again.

He hops into the shower and quickly washes himself off, but takes extra care to clean himself out thoroughly in expectation for tonight. When he's done and dry, he dons one of Donnie's shirts that he'd left the last time he came home from training, the scent of his Alpha just beginning to dissipate.

Keys jingle in the lock, and his Alpha barely has the door open before he's got an armful of excited Omega.

Donnie stumbles, hitting the wall and sliding down onto the floor as Riley attacks his neck with harsh bites and kisses, tugging at his shirt and tie.

“Holy _fuck,_ ” Donnie breaths, he can't do anything more than hold onto Riley. “Let me close the door at least.”

Riley bites down harder, making Donnie groan and buck his hips up, before gently pushing the Omega away.

“It's been an entire _month_ ,” Riley whines, taking Donnie's cheeks in his hands and pushing a kiss against his lips. His tongue dips into his Alpha's mouth, drawing him out to play, and his hands drop to the man's pants, pulling the button open and shoving his hand inside. “The first month was fine but I've just been so fucking _horny_. I've missed you.”

Donnie chuckles and says, “I've missed you too.” He shuffles a little and reaches over to firmly shut the door, just as Riley pulls his cock out of his pants.

“Wait, at least let me get you in bed, fir-” Donnie cuts off with a groan as Riley sinks down on him, eyes rolling into the back of his head. “You're not wearing underwear. _Fuck_.”

Riley laughs as he begins to roll his hips, wrapping his arms around Donnie's neck and muffling his moans into his Alpha's shirt. The fingers on his hips grip him bruisingly tight as Donnie thrusts up into him, and it doesn't take long until Riley dirtying Donnie's clean white shirt with his cum. His Alpha follows soon after, and even though he doesn't knot this time, they stay there long after they're done.

***

Eventually, they clean up in the shower together, and as much as Riley wants to go another round, he can see Donnie is exhausted from the flight. He lets his Alpha crawl into bed as he picks their clothes up off the floor and takes them to the laundry.

When he pulls Donnie's wallet out of a pocket, something tumbles out and clinks on the floor. For a moment, he intends to leave it, thinking it nothing more than change, but the glint catches his eyes and when he looks closer, he finds a silver ring.

He turns it over in his hands, then slips it onto a finger- it hangs loosely, even on his thumb. He looks for inscriptions inside, but finds nothing. It's a simple, silver band. Shiny, no scratches.

Dread begins to fill his belly, and he goes into the bedroom where Donnie is laying, still on top of the covers, wearing nothing but his boxer briefs. He gestures for Riley to join him with a grin on his face, but it falls when he sees the somber look in Riley's eyes.

With a cocked eyebrow, he raises the ring up and says, “is this something I should be worried about?”

“Yeah, that looks... kinda bad, doesn't it? C'mere.” Donnie holds his arms open, and Riley hesitates for only a moment before crawling in between them. His Alpha draws him in close. “It's nothing to worry about. It's just makes things a little easier- there's a couple people there that aren't quite deterred when I say I have someone at home. For the most part they leave me alone when I'm wearing it.”

“ _For the most part_.” Riley repeats.

“I've got it handled. Trust me, there's no one else for me.” The last part sounds like a confession, one that Riley isn't sure he's ready for but it still fills his heart with warmth.

“Mm. If I gotta come throw hands, I will.”

Donnie snorts and says, “I believe it.”

He nuzzles the back of Riley's neck, biting down gently. A flash of heat flows through him and he doesn't move, but Donnie doesn't push further.

“Actually... They're doing a little party for the holidays next month. If you can get the time off from work, do you think you'd be able to come down? Stay a week?”

“The restaurant will be closed for a little while too for it. So it shouldn't be an issue.” The bar can fuck itself, he doesn't care.

The pleased smile against his skin isn't hard to miss.

The rest of the weekend is spent mostly pressed up against each other, with a few interludes for food and Riley telling his Alpha the progress of the baby. Donnie gets a sad look in his eye when he does, and when Riley questions him on it, he says it's his regret for not being there with him for everything.

When Donnie leaves, it's not before Riley slips the usb drive and it's little note into his suitcase without him noticing, with a silent plea that the man doesn't get curious and try to watch the video on it in public.

It's a few hours before he gets the expected call, thankfully a little over an hour after Donnie texted that he'd landed safely.

His Alpha is breathless, his voice husky, and Riley hardens when he hears the tell tale _slick slick_ in the background.

“You're going to be the death of me,” Donnie says. “You know that?”

Riley laughs as he stuffs his hands down his pants. “Did you watch it all the way?”

There's a pause, he wonders if Donnie is shaking his head before the man answers, “not yet. Working on it.”

“I thought since you enjoyed it so much the first time, you'd like to see it again.”

“I do,” Donnie groans out. “I really, really do.”

What he's not about to tell his Alpha is how many times he recorded the video until he finally got it to the point he was satisfied with it. Thankfully, he had an entire month to do so. He hadn't realized it would be even more embarrassing to do it on video than when Donnie had been watching, but considering the reaction he's rather pleased with himself.

He imagines the way Donnie is touching himself, thick cock in hand, hears the way he pants into the phone as he gets closer to release and sighs his name. He circles his fingers around his rim, and almost asks where Donnie is at in the video so he can imagine it along with him, but he hears that familiar, deep, guttural groan that has him finishing before he can even push his fingers inside.

_Fuck,_ Riley is so far gone.

***

A part of him worries.

And yes, a little, _little_ jealous, that Donnie is there surrounded by Omegas. It's not that he doesn't trust Donnie. He doesn't trust other Omegas. He should know, considering what he's done to Donnie himself.

He wills the holidays to come sooner. He's talked it out with his bosses so that he'll be able to get just a little over a week to spend with Donnie, including flight times.

He'll make damn sure no Omegas will be sniffing around his Alpha anymore by the time he leaves.

***

The ride to the hotel is silent, but he can _feel_ Donnie radiating with energy, his hand on it's usual spot on Riley's thigh, gripping tight.

The hotel isn't far from the airport, and Donnie already has his bags out of the trunk before he can fully struggle out of the passenger's seat. Then, his Alpha is at his side, giving him a hand up, his arm folding around Riley's waist.

Riley snorts and says, “I'm not that far yet. Plus, it's only gonna get worse from here.”

Donnie shoots him a sad puppy dog look at the reminder, but pulls him along anyway. The room is on the second floor, and Riley takes a moment to look around. It has a small kitchen complete with oven, but relatively empty despite it being Donnie's third month here. If it wasn't for the suitcase sitting in the corner of the room, a shirt hanging off halfway and his laptop resting on the table, Riley would almost think the man hasn't stayed a night here.

Stop. Don't do that. There's no reason to go down that road of suspicion. He already knows Donnie is a clean Alpha. This is nothing new.

While Riley investigates, Donnie watches him from the door, eyes dark. Riley can feel him track every step he takes, the hairs on the back of his neck sticking up, and feels as though he's being hunted by a predator. In a way...

The bedsheets are a bit stiff when he sits down on them, kicking his shoes and socks off. Then, he returns Donnie's heated look. His Alpha pounces.

_***_

The 'little party' is smack dab in the middle of Riley's vacation, the room is filled wall to wall with people. He's only thankful that he can still fit in his nice clothes, even if the shirt is a bit tight around his stomach now. He would be embarrassed about the stretch if he wasn't so damn proud of it.

Donnie doesn't leave his side, which on one hand is a good thing. On another, it means his Alpha drags him around from person to person to mingle. It's a bit boring, but Riley won't complain, considering there's a new light in his Alpha's eye that he hasn't seen before, and he can't bear the thought of being the one to make him lose it.

There's surprisingly less Omegas than Riley expects. Or, at least, that are at the party. Aside from a few of the servers, they don't really run across anyone that isn't an Alpha or a Beta. They don't pay him much mind- he hasn't gotten a lot of attention from Alpha's recently, and he's sure it's due to the bulge of his stomach. He never really believed it when others told him that Omegas practically become invisible when they get pregnant. And honestly? He's reveling in it.

Then, his Alpha squeezes his arm a little tighter, and Riley sees why.

Another Omega approaches them, dressed up enough that Riley knows he's not one of the servers. He barely spares Riley a glance before zoning in on his Alpha and giving a smile that Riley knows all too well.

“Donnie,” the Omega says, and already Riley's blood is boiling. “I was afraid I would miss you.”

He's small, much like Riley, with every strand of hair perfectly sculpted in place. A hint of eyeliner make his blue eyes pop. And his lips are glossy and pink.

As much as he wants to deny it, the Omega is objectively handsome, even underneath the makeup.

Donnie is tense, and Riley belatedly realizes it's likely because of the nails digging into his hip. He relaxes a little, but doesn't remove his arm from around his Alpha's waist.

“Nick. This is Riley, my...” The pause is a split second, enough for Riley to catch it before Donnie catches himself. With a wince, he quickly finishes. “Husband.”

The Omega, Nick, raises a brow and looks between them. Smooth, Donnie, smooth.

“It's nice to meet you,” Nick says cordially, but he barely looks Riley's way, though Riley fills with a sense of satisfaction when that glance also includes a quick sweep over his stomach, and the other Omega's face drops, just a little.

“Drinks? Would anyone like drinks?” Donnie clears his throat, already pulling away before either of them can answer, save for a quick, _water, please_ , from Riley, and a wink.

As much as he was worried, and would have been worried, he feels himself starting to relax.

His Alpha is uncomfortable as _fuck_ with the other Omega around, and that’s enough to settle his nerves.

That doesn’t mean Riley can’t fuck with the Omega though.

“So, Riley, right?” When he nods, the Omega continues. “I’m sure Donnie has mentioned a bit about me. I’m sure whatever he’s said isn’t true.”

He almost laughs, because he can honestly say, “he’s never mentioned you, no.”

“Oh, well, I’m sure he doesn’t want to stress you out,” Nick says bitingly.

Riley let’s a moment pass as though he’s in thought and says, “it’s probably nothing worth mentioning, so.”

Nick’s smile was fake enough before, but now it’s downright icy. His gaze flips back down to Riley stomach.

“I can’t say I’ve heard much about you, _either_.”

Riley shrugs and says, “he likes to keep work and home separate.”

The Omega’s face continues to harden, with only the barest hint of a polite smile. “I can’t imagine what it’s like to be left all alone in your… _condition_.”

“I’m an Omega. Not incapable. He’s doing this for us.”

There’s a lull in the conversation, and Riley looks around to see where his Alpha has run off to hide, and sees him pulled on a conversation with an older man, holding two glasses and shooting him worried looks. Riley smiles back at him. He’s got this handled.

“But, I have to say I’m a bit tired. We haven’t left the hotel bed much since I got here, and I’m looking forward to getting back to it.” In the chance Nick doesn’t pick up what he’s laying down, he gives him a wink, then wanders off to save his Alpha while the Omega splutters something behind him.

By now his Alpha has socialized enough and is more than willing to get out there, especially with the promise of letting the Alpha fuck his face when they get back to the hotel room.

Later, when his jaw is sore and his body satisfied, he’s leaning back against his Alpha, their fingers intertwined over his stomach, he feels Donnie nipping at his neck. It’s not to get him going again, but there’s a determination behind it, behind the way he searches for just the right place, and the way the pressure of his teeth builds.

Riley almost lets him. _Wants_ him too, but before his Alpha can break skin and truly claim, Riley pulls away.

Donnie’s face goes pale, says, “I’m sorry, I thought we-” but stops when Riley shakes his head.

“When you come home. Okay?” He gives a small smile and his Alpha relaxes a little. “It’d drive me- us _both_ crazy to do that then not be able to even touch each other again for another month.”

Donnie nods, not entirely pleased, but he’ll have to deal.

“When you come home, let’s make a night of it. Go on a date.”

There’s a pause and they both look at the other, confusion on their faces before Riley laughs and says, “I guess we’ve never even been on one. Not really.”

“Sorry, I-”

But Riley shakes his head again. “It’s not like this entire relationship hasn’t been fucked up from the start.”

Donnie can at least agree with him there.

It’s funny, to think all this started from sleep deprivation and anger. And now here they are. Some sort of together, expecting a _baby_ of all things, and planning for his Alpha to claim him. It’s definitely not where Riley ever would have expected himself all those months ago, but he can’t say he’d change a thing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is last chapter!
> 
> Should be out in a couple days.


	11. Chapter 11

Quinn giggles at the toy dancing on the floor in front of him, just outside his reach. He grabs for it, nearly tumbling off his blanket, and Riley scoops him up, pressing a kiss to his soft hair. A wet hand daps him on the cheek, and he winces a little at the cold trail it leaves behind.

“Thank you so, so much for doing this,” he says before handing him over to Sarah, Donnie's younger sister.

Turns out, when she isn't getting grossed out by their antics, she's kind of okay. And surprisingly good with kids.

“Uh huh,” she already has her focus almost completely on Quinn, and Riley has to force himself to relax. He's never let Quinn stay overnight before, and his anxiety is over the roof. A hundred different excuses pop up in his head as to why they should cancel for tonight, or at least cut the night out short, but when Donnie walks up behind him, curling an arm around his waist and squeezing him close, he knows he needs it- they need it.

“How are mom and dad doing?”

Sarah shrugs and says, “he-eck if I know. Still doing their thing.”

Riley hurts for Donnie, of course, but he doesn't think he'll ever forgive Donnie's parents for what he's put the man through.

But, then again, it's because of them that he's gotten to see his Alpha thrive.

“Why'd it take so long for this to happen, anyway?” Sarah asks, wiggling her fingers and smiling when Quinn giggles again.

Riley and Donnie spare each other a glance, then Riley says, “it was supposed to happen when Donnie got back from training for work. But like, an hour into the date I went into labor, _so._ Yeah. We just never found time for it.”

It's not that they hadn't tried. But, life got in the way. Donnie worked long, crazy hours until he got a bit more established, and then they started looking for a house, then the ceremony... In the past year, they hadn't really had a time to just _be_ with each other.

“Well, go have fun.”

The dismissal is obvious, but Riley can't find it in himself to be offended for being told to get out of his own home. It takes a minute before he can actually bring himself to leave, and it's only with Donnie physically steering him out the door that he's finally able.

Dinner goes by quickly, they're both bubbling with excitement for tonight and want to get on with it. Before they head to the hotel room, they take a walk through a nearby park, chatting quietly as they walk down the little trail. The goal is to make it around at least once.

Riley is very tempted to pull the man into the small copse of trees and have his way with his Alpha now, but he reins himself in. The last thing he wants to do tonight is end up in jail for public indecency.

It's hard not to steer the conversation to Quinn. Donnie makes enough now that Riley can stay home with him, so caring for their son is most of his day. Being a stay at home dad was never in his expectations for life, but he reasons once Quinn hits school age he could go back to work.

“What are you thinking about?” Donnie asks during a lull in conversation, squeezing Riley's hip.

Riley snorts and says, “Quinn.”

“Of course,” Donnie chuckles. They move a little to get out of the way of another couple walking the opposite direction. “You know, I'm sure Sarah wouldn't mind looking after him more often, if you want to go do things.”

“Yeah, I'm definitely not ready for that.”

They get to the entrance of the park, signaling the walk finished. Donnie leads him to the car, the hand on the small of his back insistent. Not that Riley has any right to speak, he had to stop himself from picking up the pace. It's a short drive to the hotel, and Riley waits in the car, sending a quick text to Sarah, who responds with a picture of a sleeping Quinn.

It almost brings tears to his eyes. Despite being an Omega, he looks so much like Donnie it breaks his heart. He's almost a little scared for Quinn to grow up, especially if he turns out like either of them.

Donnie comes back and grabs their overnight bag, smiling softly when Riley shows him the picture.

When they get to the room, Riley immediately hops into the shower and thoroughly cleans himself. When he gets out, Donnie is sitting on the bed in his underwear. The outline of his cock at half mast is clear.

When Riley raises a brow, Donnie shrugs and says, “what? I'm excited.”

He stands to meet Riley half way, pulling him into a soft kiss. Riley heaves a sigh of relief, he's not sure why he's so tense but it slowly starts to bleed out as Donnie cups the back of his head, slipping his tongue in. It's slow, and the opposite if what either of them want, but neither are willing to rush, especially now that they finally have the time for it.

But, they won't if they don't move faster.

Riley pushes against his Alpha's chest, smirking when Donnie looks bemused, but follows his direction until the Alpha is sitting on the bed where he was minutes before. Confusion turns to heat when Riley drops to his knees in front of him, tugging at the band of Donnie's underwear until his thick cock bobs free.

It's heavy in his palm as he feels it over, a little salty when he puts his tongue to the tip, and licks a line down to the base.

Donnie twitches, hand settling in Riley's hair when he swallows him down, his head bobbing, his hand gripping whatever he can't fit. He peers up, his own dick twitching at his Alpha's flushed cheeks and heated gaze.

His free hand trails down to his own entrance. He did most of the work in the shower, so now it's just for his own pleasure when he slips a finger inside, coating it with his slick. He curls his tongue around the tip before sucking him down again.

Donnie pulls on his hair, says, “get up here.”

And so he does.

He straddles his Alpha's thighs, pushing him down on the bed. It won't be long until he's face first in a pillow but until then he's going to have it his way.

His lips latch onto his Alpha's skin, sucking and licking down his neck and collarbone. He presses his hips down, shivering as his cock drags across Donnie's stomach.

“Need you,” Riley says, heat lancing through his body.

“Yeah,” Donnie replies, gripping Riley's ass and pulling him down as he thrusts up.

“No,” Riley says, pushing away, “ _need_ you.”

That earns a pause, and Donnie's nostril's flare. “Are you?”

Riley whimpers, dropping his head on Donnie's shoulder. “I don't know. The doctor said the first one after Quinn was born would hit me like a truck. I didn't think it'd come on so suddenly.”

He knows that woozy feeling beginning to overcome him, the fogginess in his brain, and the _ache_ in his body that's begging for an Alpha to take control.

“Should we? There's a gas station across the street.”

Riley bites his lip then shakes his head, a small grin forming on his lips. “You know, I happen to recall something you told me some time ago.” He pushes back against his Alpha and buries his nose against the man's neck, taking a deep inhale.

“Oh?”

“Mm. A promise, in fact.” A finger prods at Riley's entrance, pushing in. “Ah-a promise that you'd kept me full and bred.”

Donnie shudders underneath him. Riley waits for him to deny it, but his Alpha never does. Instead, Donnie flips him around, slotted nicely between his legs, and groans, “don't say that unless you mean it. I will.”

He laughs, then shuffles until he's on his stomach, his ass lifted and pressing back against his Alpha's thick cock. “Then do it.”

Donnie doesn't shove it in, but it's close enough. One moment, Riley is empty and wanting. The next, he's full and _good, just right_.

Donnie pulls him further up by his hips, driving hard into him, and Riley gives and let's him take.

He's not sure how long they're at it. Just knows that time passes and the longer it does, the fact that something is _missing_ becomes more pronounced through the haze.

At first, he thinks it's because his Alpha isn't knotting him, even when he begs for it, but it's when Donnie grabs his hair, not unlike earlier, and tugs his head to an awkward angle that a thrill runs through him.

It... hurts, at first. The pain at the back of his neck is only dulled by the sensation of Donnie methodically tap tap tapping away at his prostate. The scent of blood shocks him despite expecting it, and he can _feel_ the claim taking throughout his entire body. The pain bleeds away into white hot pleasure coursing through his veins, settling into his belly before releasing onto the sheets below.

Then, darkness.

He groans when he wakes up again, an answering groan from behind when he clenches around the mass inside him.

“How long was I out?” Riley asks, blinking wearily at the clock on the nightstand next to the bed, but he can't quite make it out yet.

“Couple minutes, I think?” A face nuzzles against his tender neck. “How are you feeling?”

“Really, really fucking good. Why did we wait again?”

Donnie chuckles, says, “yeah? It felt pretty damn good for me too.” With that, he shifts, nudging his knot in a little further.

A tendril of pleasure curls up into his stomach, but his dick says no, so he doesn't pursue it as much as he'd like. In fact, as much as he'd like to lay there stuck on Donnie's knot, he's uncomfortable as _fuck_. He wiggles a little to at least get out of the wet spot underneath him, and Donnie's arms tighten around him.

“And your heat?”

Riley shakes his head. “Gone, I guess.”

He knew it was supposed to come quick, he didn't think it would be gone just as fast.

Donnie's knot finally begins to deflate, and he gingerly slips out, along with a trickle of cum. He gets out of the bed, heading toward the bathroom, and returns with a wet cloth. It's warm, if a little stiff against Riley's skin, but he enjoys having his Alpha take care of him.

When he's done, Riley helps him pull the dirtied top blanket off, tossing it to the floor. They settle into bed, but Donnie seems... stiff when Riley settles in against his chest.

Riley waits, and isn't disappointed when Donnie finally says, “should I have gone and grabbed condoms?”

Riley snorts and pulls up a little to get a better look at his Alpha's face. “What, was all that talk about breeding me just talk?”

The somber look on Donnie's face takes a sheepish tinge. He says, “well, no. But.”

“But?”

He drags a hand over his face, covering his eyes when he says, “it's just. I wasn't really _there_ when you were pregnant with Quinn. I felt like I missed a lot- no I _know_ I did.”

When he's not any more forthcoming, Riley says slowly, “so if I am this time, you will be?”

It's not so much that Riley is questioning it- he expects it, so he's not sure where their disconnect is.

“It's just. What if something happens again? What if they push for me to go overseas this time? All the shit that's going on over there, they're sending people in droves.”

“Then we'll handle it.”

But Donnie is shaking his head. “I can't ask that from you. I... eventually you're going to get tired of it.”

Riley's brows draw together, he's not sure where this is coming from and he's not sure how to handle it aside to say, “I'm not going to get tired.”

He understands more though, when Donnie mutters, “I don't want to end up like my parents.”

Riley chuckles, ignoring the glare Donnie sends his way. “Donnie, baby, _Alpha_ , you have nothing to worry about, okay? Do you want me to tell you why?”

His Alpha nods shortly, says hopefully, “why?”

“Because, you're not your dad. I'm not you mom, and most importantly?” When he's sure he has his Alpha's hanging on to every word, he says, “I love you.”

It's not the first time they've said it, That milestone was reserved for the month after Quinn was born and they were both tired from running around like headless chickens trying to figure out why their son was crying _this_ time, then falling into bed exhausted and curled into each others arms.

But, and maybe it's the claiming mark on the back of his neck, or that his Alpha is feeling uncertain, there's a switch that flips. A happy little smile forms on Donnie's face. He nods, and says, “I love you, too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end. I'm glad if you enjoyed it! I might post a couple extras on them, but until then I'm going to work on another story! Let me know what you think.


End file.
